My Savior
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: In the midst of her near death, he was the only one who was there to save her. When everyone else had abandoned her, he was the one who came to give her comfort. When no one else loved her, he did. After suffering a bad heartbreak, can she love again?
1. Getting Crazy

Chapter 1: Getting Crazy

**Paul POV**

Geez. What's so freaking awesome about this Bella girl? To me, she just seems like some stupid bitch.

_Shut the fuck up Paul! You don't even know her!_ Jacob snarled at me in his head.

_Well it's goddamn fucking true! Look, if she's as smart as you say she is, she shouldn't still be stuck over some pansy ass vampire who just left her. Plus, she keeps breaking your heart over and over again and you don't even do shit about it! _

_Look, what do you want me to do? I already pushed her away like you guys wanted to. Besides, even if I was allowed to be near her she still needs time to heal. You don't get over first loves as easy as you may think! _He charged at me.

S_top it! You boys are being ridiculous_. Sam ordered. As much as I didn't want to stop, I did anyways. Stupid alpha orders… _Paul, seriously man, you need to learn when to shut your mouth. Phase back and don't talk to Jake until you can bite your tongue back._

_Fine._ I huffed.

I ran away from the pack and phased back. I put on my shorts then I ended up running back to my house. As I made my way there, I smelled a faint tinge of blood. I heard something sharp scratching against human flesh. My eyes widened and ran immediately to the origin of the smell. As I got closer, I saw a young brunette, pale and fragile, holding a knife against her wrist. She was about to cut her vein when I yelled.

"NO!" the knife dropped from her hand and she started to sob. I was about to go comfort her when a man in dreadlocks suddenly walked up to her. No, it wasn't a man. It was a vampire. I couldn't care at the moment, I phased into a wolf immediately, my shorts ripping up to pieces.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he surrounded the girl and menacingly caressed her cheek. I visibly saw her flinch.

"Laurent," her voice was shaky, but I could tell she was trying to be confident. She knows the bloodsucker?

"I see you remember me. You know you should be lucky that I was the one who found you here today. Victoria has more vicious plans in store for you," he breathed out, his voice dripping with venom.

"T-they won't let you get away with this," the girl stuttered.

"Is that so?" he asked. The brunette's eyes were tightly shut. The leech was about to bite her neck when I ran at him at full speed. I could tell that he smelled my scent as he was beginning to stagger back. "Impossible," he whispered.

_Eat dirt mother fucker._ I thought as I chased him.

_Paul, Paul! Where are you? _Sam asked frantically.

_Beating a tanned vampire's ass._ I replied excitedly.

_We'll be there in 2. _He added.

I continued to chase the bloodsucker. I pounced on him, but he grabbed my shoulder and threw me against a tree. I felt my shoulder dislocate and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my muzzle. I tried to get up, but the pain on my shoulder was too intense.

_Take it easy Paul. We're here already. We've got it._ Jared said.

_Beat his fucking bitchy ass for me._ I demanded. I mentally saw Jared nod at my request.

I closed my eyes as I waited for my bones to connect again. Suddenly, I heard the sound of light footsteps on the ground. My ears perked up and my eyes opened, as I tried to look at who was approaching. It was the brunette again. What the hell was up with this girl? She was just about to be killed and here she goes again, as if she WANTS to be found and killed.

"There you are!" she shouted and she ran to me. She lightly put her hand on my dislocated shoulder and I whimpered at the pain. "Does it hurt here?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked up at her through my wolf eyes and looked at her in wonder. Sorry? What the hell is she sorry for? For about to be getting killed? That was not her fault. Seeing the wonder in my eyes, she answered my unasked question.

"I shouldn't have tried to kill myself in the first place, so then Laurent wouldn't have been able to smell my scent and you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she explained, "I always hurt everyone around me." She began breaking down in sobs again and she buried her head in my fur. I nuzzled my wolf head into her neck to give her comfort. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck as she cried even more.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Wow, I'm talking to a wolf," she muttered to herself. I couldn't help but laugh at her, but it ended up sounding like a chain of disconcerted barks. "You're cute you know?" she mused. I couldn't help but grin at her statement. My tongue lolled off my mouth as I tried to give her my best wolfy grin. She started to play with my fur, with her fingers all tangled inside of them. A loud rumble went through my chest. _Mother fucker, did I just fucking purr?_

A small giggle escaped her lips, and… I wanted more of it. Her giggle sounded like pure music to my ears and I just wanted to hear more of it. To have more of her. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell happened to Paul Meraz? The playboy and unsensitive guy?_

_What the fuck Paul? _I heard Embry laugh inside my head.

_One word Embry, and I'll kill you. _I threatened. _What happened to the leech? Did you kill it?_

_Yes, Paul we did._ Jared answered.

_How are we supposed to get you out of there? _Sam asked. _Holy mother of shit! Is that Bella Swan? _

_Who are you talking about?_ I asked confused.

_That girl with you. That's Bella Swan. Oh god, please don't tell me that she was the girl who was trying to kill herself? _He groaned to himself.

_This. This girl is Bella Swan? Well, shoot me. I've been acting so nice to her and I'm supposed to __loathe__ her. Jesus, I need her off of me now._ I demanded.

_Don't be such an ass Paul. The girl just tried to kill herself. Give your jerkface a break and continue comforting her like that. We'll be there to get you._ Sam said.

_Get here fast._

I looked at Bella again. Her face glowed with so much happiness as she continued to play with my fur. Fuck me, how can I hate her when she's just so goddamn cute? _No fucker, keep your balls intact. This girl is an enemy. She doesn't deserve anything._

I felt the presence of my pack members. I tried getting Bella off of me by pushing her off with my muzzle. "Are these your brothers?" she asked. I heard Embry snort. I nodded and her eyes lit up with understanding. "Well, I hope they make you better. Thank you again," she gave my wolf cheek a little peck before she got off of me.

_You feeling better Paul? _Sam asked.

_Yeah I'm good. My shoulder seemed to have relocated the right way. _I answered.

A thought then popped into my head.

_Please don't tell me that Jake is here. _I pleaded.

_Don't worry about it. I sent him home right after you. _Sam assured.

_What do we do about her?_ I asked.

_Is my hearing okay? Did Paul just seriously sound like he CARES for someone? What has the world come to? _Jared joked.

_I swear to god Jared, if you don't shut up I'll kill you too._ I threatened.

_Okay, so who wants to help Bella get back home?_

No one answered. We were all standing in a straight line when everyone else took a step back. I realized that I was standing on my four paws alone.

_Great Paul! Thanks for volunteering! _Embry exclaimed.

_Aw fuck no! You assholes, I did not volunteer! _I shouted at them.

_Sorry Paul, but I guess you're going to have to follow her._ Sam said.

_No._ I said firmly.

_Paul. I'm ordering you to follow her and bring her back home._ He commanded.

_What an asshole you are Sam._ I grunted.

_Hypocrite._ Embry muttered. I could tell that everyone was trying to hold back their laughs.

_Fine damn it._ I grumbled.

I stalked off away from them and started following Bella's scent. I immediately picked up on her scent and found her seconds later. As assumed, she was walking around, surely not knowing which way to go. I walked over to her and nudged her back. She gasped then turned around to face me. "Oh it's you!" she exclaimed. I could hear the relief in her voice. Forgetting that I was still a wolf, I asked her if she was lost, but it came out as a bark.

She seemed to have understood me because she answered. "I know, I know. I'm lost okay? If you hadn't noticed, I do have the worst sense of direction," she laughed lightly. I nudged my muzzle towards the direction of her house and gestured for her to follow me. "Are you trying to lead me somewhere?" she asked. I nodded my head and her eyes lit up with excitement. "You can understand me, can't you?" I nodded my head once again. She smiled and began following me as I slowly walked, trying to match her pace.

"My name's Bella, what's yours?" she suddenly asked. _Geez. This girl has no sense of self preservation._ "Okay….. would you like me to guess?" I gave her a bark of approval. "Is it Andrew? Max? Milo? Fido?" she asked. I shook my head at all of them. "Princess?" I growled at that a bit. "Chill out, I was just kidding," she grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked in amusement. I nodded. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

We continued to walk further until we finally reached her house. I nudged her again and pointed at her house. "We're here," she stated. _Duh_. _Good, at least I still haven't lost my sarcastic self._ "Thank you again," she said with grateful tone. She started walking into her house and just as I was about to walk away, she turned back around. "Hey," she said softly. I gave her questioning eyes. "Can I call you wolfy?" she asked with a light smile. I was hesitant about it but nodded my head anyways. "Bye wolfy! Hope that I can see you again soon!" she waved goodbye then completely walked into her house.

_See? That wasn't so bad. _Sam chuckled.

_Don't make me hesitate to kill you Sam._ I growled.

_You wouldn't be able to anyways. _I could feel his smirk.

_I think that she's turned you into a softy Paul._ Embry teased.

_What the hell did I tell you Embry? Shut the hell up!_ I growled.

_Take a break Paul. Seriously, just go home already._ Sam said.

_Gladly_

I ran back to my house and phased back. I grabbed a pair of boxers and plopped myself on my bead. I fell with a loud "Hmmph." It felt so good to finally be on a bed. I've been so tired this past week. Patrol has been going to overdrive because some red-headed leech just won't leave us the fuck alone. God, bloodsuckers are so infuriating.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax. My mind kept drifting back to Bella, but I'd always catch myself in time before I thought something that I shouldn't have. I don't know what it is about her, but I just can't pull myself away. What the hell happened? A couple of hours ago, I was bitching about what a stupid bitch she is and now I can't stop thinking about her. I didn't imprint on her, that I was sure about, but I just can't shake this feeling.

God, I'm turning into a pussy. I need to stop thinking about her like that. _You hate her Paul. Don't let her get to your head._ Paul #1 said. _Shut up stupid! You know that you feel something for her. You shouldn't fight it. _Paul #2 defended.

Sheesh, now I'm talking to myself? I'm getting crazy.

**There you have it! I have finally put up the revision for Best Friends, or not.**

**Also, I am so sorry! I know I promised to have it up no later than June 7th but my internet was down yesterday and there was no other way for me to get on a computer. I know I messed up but I hope that the story was worth waiting for.**

**Please tell me what you guys think about it. I seriously need feedback so...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**p.s. If you're a fan of I'm in love with a Rockstar too, I updated today :)  
**


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers

**Bella POV**

What the hell has happened to me? The Cullens did, that's what. The way he said it seemed so simple. _It'll be as if I never existed. _My ass. If it was he never really did exist, then why am I hurting like this? Why am I hurting so much? Just hours ago, I attempted trying to take away my life, which failed miserably. I don't know why I'm saying this, but I feel a bit relieved that I haven't died yet. For some reason, I feel like I've finally found another reason to live again.

The wolf that had saved me from Laurent just won't escape my mind. It's curious gray eyes and silver fur keeps flashing before my eyes. Every time I see silverware lying around in the kitchen, my mind keeps drifting back to the wolf. _My_ wolf. It's intense eyes make me feel so comforted and it makes me feel like I understand exactly what it's thinking. _I'm going crazy._ I thought. How could I possibly feel a connection towards this wolf? It's an animal for Christ's sake!

"Bells, you there?" I broke out from my inner monologue as my dad called me from downstairs.

"I'm here Dad!" I replied, my voice rough with exhaustion.

"You okay there? You sound like you just ran a marathon," he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Dad. It's because I just recently ran up the stairs," I half-lied.

"Alright, well I just came home to tell you that I'm not going to be home for a couple of days," he stated. I decided to discuss this with him face to face, so I put on a jacket to hide the scar on wrist and walked downstairs.

"Why didn't you just call me?" I asked as I reached the final step to the stairs.

"I was calling you, but you weren't answering. I figured that it was either you lost it or you were just taking a shower," he replied.

"Okay, so why won't you be home?" I asked.

"Do you remember my buddy Ron from Seattle?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, he called me a couple of hours ago reminding me that there's a convention for cops in Seattle tomorrow. I completely forgot about it. I just remembered when he called me," he explained.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Four days to a week. I'm not sure exactly. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You'd still probably be asleep by then. I decided to say goodbye to you now," he replied.

"Don't worry about me Dad. I can take care of myself," I assured him.

"Are you sure Bells? You're still hurting over Ed – " I cut him off.

"Please, don't say his name Dad. I've been getting better over the last couple of days and my nightmares haven't come back for three days now. I can manage," I said.

"Okay Bella, I trust you. I called Billy and he said that if you ever feel lonely while I'm away, you can always go there," he added.

"Really? What happened? Only a few hours ago, I wasn't even allowed to see Jake. What made him change his mind?" I asked.

"Apparently, Jacob's gotten better already and he's no longer sick," he replied.

"Why hasn't he called me then?" I pressed on further.

"Sheesh Bells, I don't know. You should go over there and ask him yourself. But in the meantime, I need to start packing. Take care of yourself, okay?" he gave me a light hug and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Dad," I waved at him as he went up the stairs.

"Night Bells. Love ya," he said.

"I love you too Dad," I replied.

I stayed downstairs and sat on the couch. I started thinking about how I'm supposed to keep myself preoccupied while Charlie was gone. I no longer had friends anymore. I completely shut them all out after the Cullens left. I don't have trouble saying the "Cullens" but I do have trouble saying _his_ name. I didn't realize how long I sat there, until I started hearing Charlie's soft snores.

I decided that I wasn't sleepy yet so I walked out into our porch and sat on the swinging bench. I closed my eyes and relished at the soft, yet cool wind that was blowing outside. I could feel eyes on me, so I snapped my eyes opened scanning the woods for someone. "I know you're out there," I said in a shaky tone.

Suddenly, a huge four-legged creature erupted from the woods. It was wolfy! Its eyes were looking at me sheepishly, with its tongue hanging off its mouth. I could tell that it was grinning by the look of its face. "What are you doing here wolfy?" I asked. I took one look at him and realized the answer immediately. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" I motioned for him to come closer. He walked over to me and placed his head on my lap.

I tangled my hands into his fur and scratched the bad of his ear. I visibly saw his leg go up as he purred in contentment. "Are you sure your name's not Princess?" I asked again, with slight humor in my voice. He looked up at me and glared at me with his gray eyes. "Well then, what is your name?" I asked. He removed himself from me and walked over to a patch of dirt. He scratched his paw nails on it then gestured for me to come.

I walked over to him and looked at the ground. On it said _Paul._ "Paul? Is that your name?" he rolled his eyes at me again. "Why are you so sarcastic?" I chuckled softly. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, then licked my face. "Eww, that's gross Paul!" I shouted at him. His eyes lit up with amusement as I tried to wipe away the slobber he left on my face. "That wasn't funny." He let out another bark, which I could assume was laughter. "But don't worry it's okay. Besides, you're kind of my only friend here," I said shyly, as I looked down to play with my hands.

He brought his muzzle and pushed my chin up, so that I was facing him. _So what?_ A voice asked in my head. "Whoa! What was that?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "A voice in my head said 'so what?' It was like someone was talking to me," I explained. Suddenly, he looked at me with just as much shock. "Don't tell me that you were the one who thought that," he nodded. "No way….." I trailed off.

_Sorry, I didn't even know that this could happen._ The voice said in my head again. "How is this happening? I'm only a regular girl. I shouldn't be faced with so much mythical creatures in my lifetime," I buried my head in my hands. _Would you want me to leave? _He asked. "No!" I said all too quickly. If he wasn't a wolf, he surely must have been smirking. "I… you're my only friend, you know? I wouldn't want you to leave too," I said ashamed.

_I would never leave you._ He promised. "But… that's what _he_ said, yet he still left. I don't have that capability to trust anymore. I'm sorry," I apologized again. _What the hell is up with you and apologizing for things that are not your fault?_ He asked, with a bit of anger behind his tone. "It's just, back then with the Cullens, I'm usually the one who always does something wrong and – " he cut me off. _Trust me Bella, compared to me, you would look like a complete saint. Around me, you will never have to apologize again, understand? _ I nodded.

_Good._ He said firmly. "Thank you, Paul," I said sincerely, "If… if it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. I was just hurting so much, and I just wanted to end it. I was tired of feeling unwanted and unloved." _It's my job to protect humans from whatever is out there. Even if it's from depression, abandonment, or even that leech. I'm honored to have saved your life. _He replied. "I know I've already said this like ten times, but thank you Paul. I don't know how many times I'll keep saying it, but know that I truly mean it," I added.

_You don't need to thank me for anything. It was just my job._ He assured. "Alright," I was about to say more but it was muffled by my yawn. _You should go to sleep._ He suggested. "Okay, bye Paul. I hope that I see you again," I stood up us I made my way back inside the house. _Sweet dreams Bella. With me, you'll never be alone again._ I heard him say. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, but I did.

I walked back to my room and was finally able to go back to sleep. This time, truly without nightmares. I heard Paul howl before I faded into the blackness.

When I woke up, Charlie was already gone. He left up a post it note on the fridge saying that he left me $400 for anything I needed. I sighed gratefully that I didn't have to take some last minute job for money. Now that, would have really sucked. I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and rain boots, with a white shirt and a blue puffy jacket on.

I decided to suck in my pride and went to visit Billy's house. I got into my car and started my drive there. I had to take several couple breaths because I had no idea how Jake was going to react to me being there. The last time I went to go visit him, he said some pretty mean things to me. That was really the real reason why I decided to take my life anyways. With _him_ gone, plus Jake's rejection, it took a really huge toll on me.

I may be going there, but I will never be able to forget the things that Jake's said to me. The words he let out will forever be engraved in my mind. I pulled into their driveway. I drew in another deep breath before I left my car. I slowly made my way up to the doorsteps but before I could even ring the bell, Billy already had the door opened. "Bella, you're here," he smiled.

"Yeah Billy, I'm here," I said a bit shakily. I just couldn't understand what the hell happened to him. Just the other day, his voice was as cold as ice as he told me to stay away from Jake.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you this week I – " I cut him off.

"It's understandable Billy, really. Actually, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you too much. I'm in fault just as much as you were," I assured him. His eyes softened even further.

"You're too forgiving Bella," he said gratefully. He rolled his wheelchair out of the way and let me inside the house. "Jake's not here yet. He's doing some errands for Sam," Billy added.

"Right, Sam," I spat out his name angrily. He's the real reason why Jake has been avoiding me. Come to think of it, I bet Jake was never sick at all. Sam's been ordering him around and telling him not to talk to me. When I last visited Jake, he seemed pretty well to me. Well enough, to leave me with those words. _You no longer mean anything to me. I can see why Cullen left you in the first place. You're too clingy and desperate. Pathetic._ My eyes dilated as I remembered his words.

"Bella, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just remembering something," I answered quickly.

"If you want you can go hang out at First Beach for now," he suggested.

"Okay, thanks Billy," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting back into my car as I drove to First Beach. When I arrived, I immediately got out of the car and went outside to feel the cool ocean breeze.

"What do we have here?" a voice taunted.

I turned around and came face to face with a gray eyed stranger and his men flanking him.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much! The first chapter of My Savior was very successful! I've already received 26 REVIEWS, 30 favs, and 44 alerts. I appreciate all of you guys' support sooo much!**

**Some of you may have questions about this chapter such as:**

**Why would Paul tell her his name and endanger himself that she might find out?**

**Well, he was getting really annoyed with her name guesses and he didn't want her to keep calling him princess either :)**

**How can he talk to her in his wolf form?**

**That question will be revealed later on in the story. So keep updated!**

**XXXXX  
**

**That's it for some of the confusing things in this chapter. Please continue to shower me with REVIEWS and I will keep updating for you guys! **

**So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	3. Out

Chapter 3: Out

**Paul POV**

What is she doing here? I thought that she lived in Forks. Last time I heard, Jake has already pushed her away. He even told her to never come here in La Push ever again. I may be nice to her in my wolf form, but not here.

"Sorry, I'll uhh leave," she said uncomfortably.

"Bella right?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying for long," she was about to walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Won't you stay?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she muttered.

"Geez Paul, leave her alone," Embry defended.

"Embry? I-is that you?" she stuttered.

"Yup, the one and only," he grinned, "but much better."

"Is Jake okay?" she asked.

"Last time I heard he pushed you away," I said, my voice harsh. She flinched back as if she remembered something. Her right arm moved to wrap around her stomach and her breaths were getting more frantic.

"That hit below the belt Paul," Jared whispered too low for Bella to hear. I know that it was, but I can't show the guys my weakness for Bella. I'd die before they find out what I'm feeling.

"Yeah, he did. The only reason I'm here is because Billy called me. So back off, okay? I'm not going to put up with your shit," she spat out. All of our eyes bugged out. Bella Swan just cussed. "Yes I do cuss, and if you don't leave me alone you'll be hearing more of it," she glared at us then began to walk away. This time, I let her go.

"What the fuck was that? Bella has never been one to cuss," Embry told us.

"Well, that girl just keeps getting more interesting as the days go by," Jared chuckled. I stayed quiet because I had no idea what to say.

"Why aren't you saying anything Paul? Usually, you'd be bitching about her by now. What's up?" Embry asked.

"Nothing, I just… it's nothing," I told him.

"I'd say something right now, but I don't know how you're going to take it, so I'll just shut up," Jared shook his head.

"No what is it? I can handle it," I tried to convince him.

"Alright, that means you can't strangle me, beat me up, chase me, or kill me," he said.

"Deal," I shook his hand.

"Could it be that she's getting through you? Or maybe since you were the one who saved her from killing herself, you can't help but feel a bit happy or honored that it was you? I'm not stating anything but I'm just saying. Ever since yesterday, you haven't completely been yourself," Jared explained.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you haven't said one bad thing about her and you haven't been very sarcastic lately," Embry answered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because my head's so fucked up right now," I spat at him.

"Do you want us to leave?" Jared asked.

"That'd be great," I said sarcastically.

Embry and Jared just shook the heads and began to walk away. I swear, what the fuck is going on with me? How can I let small, little Bella get to my head like this? _Because you know that she's special. _Paul #2 said. _Yeah, special ed._ Paul #1 scoffed. Agh! I shook my head and headed for the woods. I stripped off my shorts and phased into a wolf. From a far distance, I saw Bella with her feet hanging off of a cliff. No, she wasn't trying to commit suicide again, she was just relaxing.

"Oh God, what am I going to do with my life? I know that I've never been one to believe in you, but why have you chosen to put me in a life like this. I have no friends, all of my thoughts are consumed with death, and I have no one but a wolf at my side. That group of guys just a moment ago just reminded me why I decided to commit suicide in the first place. Jake's right, I am pathetic," she said shamefully. I saw a trickle of water go down the side of her face.

_He called her pathetic? What the fuck!_ I walked over to her. As if she could feel my presence, she patted the empty space next to her. I sat down next to her and bowed down my head. "Hey Paul," she said softly. _Hey._ I replied. I still have no idea how the hell I can talk to her like this. I've never heard of such a thing, not even in any of our legends. "How'd you find me here?" she asked with a sniff. I shrugged my shoulders.

She sighed and decided to lie down. She laid herself flat against the cold, hard ground with her legs still hanging off the ledge. "I have the most suckish life known to man," she grumbled to herself. I nudged her. "I know, I know. I need to get out of this self pity crap, but I can't help it you know?" she stated. "Why does Jake's 'friends' have to be so mean to me. I haven't done anything to make them hate me so much," she sighed sadly.

I didn't have anything to say to her, considering I was the one who was the harshest out of us three. "Especially the gray-eyed one. I don't know what his name is, nor do I know him at all, but he was just so harsh. He was the main cause why I remembered all the things that Jake told me. Do you want to know the last thing Jake told me?" she chuckled darkly. "_You no longer mean anything to me. I can see why Cullen left you in the first place. You're too clingy and desperate. Pathetic,"_ I think she was trying not to cry, but she let out a heartbreaking sob.

I didn't know that he said that to her! The only thing he told us was that he told her to stay away from him and La Push. This….. this was just unacceptable! He already knew that she had a big hole in her chest and he….. he just ripped it up even more! "That was the last straw for me. He could have just told to me stay away but no, he just had to use the exact same words that I told him E-Edward used. He told me that I no longer meant anything to him. Anything at all," she grabbed onto me and began crying on my fur.

"Added onto Edward's leaving, Jake's rejection hit me harder than I thought it would have. I thought that maybe if I took my life, everyone else's would just be better. Jake wouldn't have to deal with a pathetic loser anymore and Edward, I'm sure he's already living the time of his life at this very moment," she said with so much self hatred pointed towards herself. _Don't say that._ I said to her firmly. "But it's true, is it not? I should have not come here at all today. Who was I to think that once I saw Jake, everything would be better again? It will never be the same for the two of us anymore. I'm not anything to him anymore," she let out another sob.

_No, you're wrong._ I replied. "How am I wrong?" she cried._ You dead, would not benefit everyone. What about your dad? Don't you think he would be devastated? Your mom has already left him, imagine what damage it would inflict on him if you disappeared too._ I told her. "He would have managed. I know that he would have. I'm sure he's been tired of taking care of me for the past 5 months," she deflected.

_It would not benefit me._ I added firmly. Her eyes bugged out. "What do you mean? Even now, I'm here whining to you about why I deserve to die. You would be better off living your own life without me," she looked up and stared into my eyes. _Before you, I was….. I wasn't like this. Quite frankly, I've never been one to care for anyone or be nice to anyone. Not even my own friends, but then I met you. This must be weird coming from a wolf, but you changed me in ways that you wouldn't even be able to comprehend. For that, I must thank you._ I said sincerely.

"The way you talk makes me feel as though you're a real person," she thought aloud. "Are you human?" she asked. _I can't answer that._ I answered. "Why not? Are you not allowed to even be near me at all?" I shook my head. "Yet you're still here," she stated. _Yes, I am. For some reason, I just can't find a way to stay away from you._ "Then don't," she whispered. _I would never. _"Paul, please just don't promise me anything. All promises that have been made with me are always broken. If you break yours too, I… I won't be able to take it," she said heavily.

_Alright, I won't promise it, but I want you to know that I do mean it._ I said. She nodded her head. "My dad's out for the whole week, do you want to go inside the house?" she asked. She saw through my hesitance. "Please, I would be so grateful if you came," she gave me pleading eyes and I just couldn't say no. _Fine._ I mumbled. "Yay!" she cheered. "I'm not going to go to Jake's house anymore. You know the way to my house right?" she asked, as I nodded. "Okay I'll see you there!" she exclaimed.

She stood up and started to make her way back to her car. I watched her and made sure that she got to her car with no problem. As soon as she got into her car, I ran at full speed towards her house. I don't know why I haven't thought about this before, but why is it that I haven't heard anyone from the pack talk to me at all? I'm sure Sam and Jake must have heard me by now. They had patrol today.

_Hello?_ I thought to no one in particular.

_Paul? _Sam asked.

_Oh hey, how long have you guys been patrolling?_ I asked.

_Ever since 10 o'clock in the morning. Why do you ask? _Jake answered.

_This last hour, have you guys heard my thoughts at all?_

_No….. why, were you phased?_ Sam asked.

_Yeah I was. I was wondering why I haven't heard your thoughts this past hour. _I explained.

_That's weird._ Jake muttered.

_No shit Sherlock._ I snapped at him.

_Try to block us right now._ Sam commanded.

I no longer wanted to hear their thoughts so I thought about blocking them out. I sat in front of Bella's house for who knows how long, and neither Sam nor Jake has spoken to me. I decided to let them back in.

_You guys still there?_ I asked.

_How did you do that?_ Jake shouted.

_I don't know. What happened exactly? _

_We've been trying to contact you for the past five minutes but you wouldn't respond._ Sam replied.

_I was still phased though._ I said.

_We're going to need to talk to the Council about this._ Sam said to himself.

_No Sam. I'd rather if no one else knew but the pack._ I told him.

_Are you sure about this?_ Jake asked.

_Yeah, I'm sure._ I answered.

_Okay well at least tell me if – _I cut Sam off as I dispatched myself from the pack's mind link. I could see Bella's car a couple miles down the road.

Surely, after a couple of minutes Bella arrived. "Paul, you waited for me!" She pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. "Welcome to my house," she gestured for me to go inside. She took off her jacket and it revealed a white shirt that she was wearing. With my keen sense of eyesight, I was able to see through it. Holy mother of god, she's wearing black lace! This is going to be one long day.

**THANK YOU guys soooo freaking much! You people have made this story very successful so far and I'm so grateful for that!**

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I know that some of you are confused about Paul's actions. He doesn't really know how to control his feelings as of the moment because he can't help but be so nice to her when he's supposed to hate her. So, he's being bipolar :D**

**NO he did NOT imprint on her... yet.**

**So what are you waiting for? The more REVIEWS you give me, the closer you get to Paul imprinting on Bella!**

**So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	4. Paul, the Human

Chapter 4: Paul, the Human

**Bella POV**

Something about Paul just feels so right. I know he's a wolf and all but I can't help but feel drawn to him. I can already tell that he's more than just a wolf. I know it deep within my heart. I know that the real person inside of him just wants to burst out, but he can't tell me about it. I sighed and took off my jacket. "So what do you think?" I asked as I gestured to my house. _It's nice._ He commented. "That's all you gotta say?" I pouted slightly. _Yup._ He let out a wolfish grin. I chuckled and went to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he nodded. I took out a few ingredients and settled for making lasagna. I'm pretty sure that Paul doesn't eat normal dog food. Hmm…. I set the lasagna inside the oven and waited for the timer to go off. I decided to play a little joke on Paul. I looked inside the cabinets for some dog food. My dad always keeps some here because sometimes the police station leaves him in charge with the station's dog.

"Lunch is served," I grinned at him. His eyes flashed to the dog food hanging in my hand. He glared at me and growled slightly. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his facial expression. _This is so not funny you know. If only I could pha – I mean, I would totally tickle the hell out of you right now._ He threatened. "Sure you would," I stuck out my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at me, again. The timer went off and I put on some oven mitts before taking it the pan out.

I got a plate and served myself some and then gave the whole pan to Paul. His eyes lit up with hunger. He immediately dug in his mouth and began eating. "Wow, I didn't know how hungry you were," I laughed. I sat down on the kitchen table and started feeding myself. This is actually the first time I've had an actual meal since the Cullens left. Usually, I'd have to force feed myself, but this time, I'm doing it willingly. Paul finished long before me. He just decided to hang out in my living room.

I picked up my plate and the pan and brought it over to the sink. I washed it slowly trying to keep myself in check that a wolf was really in my house and it's not just any wolf. It's a wolf that can talk to me and understand me. Let me tell you, he's freaking huge. He's about as tall as me, but he was still small enough to fit through my front door. _What's taking you so long?_ He asked me, from the other room. "Sorry! I kind of dazed out," I answered.

_Hey, what did I say about saying sorry?_ He joked. "Sor – I mean, yeah," I laughed silently to myself. Paul didn't even try to cover up his laughter. His loud barks echoed throughout the entire house and I couldn't help but join in. He and I sat in the living room for the rest of the day watching movies. I didn't realize how long our eyes were glued to the TV until I checked the time. It was already 11 pm. I let out a huge yawn and it was clear that Paul heard me.

_You should sleep now._ He suggested. "Okay," I mumbled sleepily. I closed my eyes, but I could faintly see Paul going up to my room. I curled myself into the sofa I was laying on, and then felt a sheet being put on top of me. "Thank you Paul," I murmured. _No Bella, thank you._

When I woke up the next day, Paul was already gone. I figured just as much. I heard the front door shut close just before I completely fell asleep. I stretched out and then rubbed my eyes. I stood up and then made my way to the shower. I stripped off my clothes and went inside the bath tub. I didn't bother locking the bathroom door so I just decided to keep it open. I was in the middle of putting on body wash when I heard a slight growl.

I gasped in shock and looked at the doorway. There he was. Paul was looking at me wide eyed, with his jaw dropped. I did the best thing I could. I screamed. He broke out of his daze and immediately scrambled to close the bathroom door. _Bella, I swear that I didn't mean to. I just came in to greet you a good morning. Ah shit, I fucked up didn't I? _He apologized over and over again. I finished my shower and wrapped myself up in a towel.

Not wanting to make him feel guilt any longer, I decided to just go out in my state. I opened the bathroom door and there he was whining to himself, his paw on his nose, as he truly looked sorry. "Paul," I said softly. He wouldn't meet my eyes. He stood up and began walking away. "Paul, turn around," I said more firmly. He decided not to go against me as he turned around.

His eyes bugged out even further as he looked me up and down. _Damn it Bella. You aren't really helping my cause._ He whined. "Who cares? I mean, you already saw me all naked, so what's this in relation?" I tried to lighten the mood by joking, but he looked even guiltier. "Hey it was an accident, okay? Get over it. I already did," I assured him._ But I violated you._ He defended. "Paul," I said in a commanding tone. _Fine, fine. Geez, you sound just like Sam._

His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Sam? Did you just say Sam?" I asked him. _Crap. I keep messing up today. I just…. can you drop it please?_ He begged. "I don't like being lied to Paul," I warned him. _That's exactly why I'm not going to say more about the issue._ He replied. "Can't you tell me?" I pleaded. _I'm sorry Bella. I truly am._ He apologized again. "Okay, fine. I'll drop it," I sighed defeated.

_Hey, I have to go. I seriously didn't mean to walk in on you like that. I just wanted to say good morning and I was going to leave._ He said. "Okay, will I see you again soon?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. "Okay then, goodbye," I waved as he left through my back door. Sighing, I walked back to my room and picked out clothes to wear.

After getting dressed, I fed myself some cereal, as I did some thinking. _Should I at least try to talk to Jake one more time? Does he deserve that though? After all, he did take my already broken heart and shattered into even smaller pieces._ I shook my head from all of my negative thoughts. No matter what, Jake was still the one who picked me up after Edward left. Also, no matter how much I don't matter to him anymore, he still does matter to me.

Making my decision, I got my car keys and destined to arrive at Billy's house once again. I arrived after a few minutes then knocked on the front door. I could hear booms of laughter from the other side of it. Billy wasn't the one to open the door this time, but it was Jake. "What do you want?" his voice stern and as hard as stone. The laughter in the background faded behind him.

"I need to talk to you Jacob," I said firmly. I rarely ever call him 'Jacob' and he knows that when I do, I mean business.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of my friends," he gestured towards his friends. I looked behind him and saw the three men whom I met at the beach yesterday along with a few other guys and some girls. I looked even harder and saw Sam with a restraining hand on the gray-eyed stranger. His eyes were too intense. Almost like…. – my thoughts were interrupted by Jacob. "Well?" he said impatiently.

"How could you?" I asked harshly. "I trusted you so much. I told you I needed time and you said you were willing to wait. What happened, huh? Do you know the real reason why I came to you that day?" he shook his head. "I was going to tell you that I was ready. I was ready to finally take on the relationship that you wanted so much. I finally had the will to move on from all the hurt that Edward's inflicted on me, but what did you do?" I asked. He kept quiet, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. Everyone in the house was listening in to what I was saying.

"Not only did you rip my heart all over again, you used the exact same words that he used. I told you how much those words stung me, but you didn't care. No one ever cares. I hope that you're happy with what you've done Jacob, because after what you did, nothing's ever going to be the same again. We will never be the same again. Do you hear me? I'm done chasing you, waiting for you, loving you," I whispered the last part.

I turned around and began walking away when he gripped my arm. "Bella, I – " I harshly pulled my arm from his grip. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again," I hissed, my voice dripping with hate. "I'm so, so, sorry," he pleaded. "You wanted them to hear what I had to say? There they heard it. I hope they realize what kind of person you really are, because now, I know exactly who you are," I quickly wiped away the last of tears and walked away, not looking back even once.

I ran back to my car and drove away quickly, heading for First Beach. Midway, I stopped the car and parked on the side of the road. I banged my head against the steering wheel and finally let all of my tears out. I gripped the steering wheel with so much force that I wouldn't have been surprised if it shattered into pieces under my hands. Just as they both shattered my heart with theirs. I don't know why, but I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I've kept in that little speech for so long that it felt good to finally let it out, to finally let Jake know exactly what I feel.

I jumped on my seat when someone knocked on my window. The sun made it hard for me to make out who it was. The longer I looked at the figure, the more I realized that it was the gray-eyed stranger. Worry lines were etched all over his face as he tried to scan my face. "Are you alright?" he asked, but it was muffled by the window as our barrier. I rolled down the window to talk to him better.

"I guess I feel a bit better. Wait, who are you?" I asked.

I visibly saw him take a gulp. "I'm uh… Paul," he answered.

"Paul? Nice name, I have a friend that's named like you," I mused.

"That's nice to umm know," he said awkwardly.

"Why are you here? Just yesterday, you were about as mean to me as Jake was. Did you come here to check up on me for Jake? If that's what this is then good riddance. Jacob no longer has a part in my safety or my life," I said to him harshly.

"No, I came here on my own will to check up on you. You just seemed so upset and I didn't want you to get in an accident or something," he said with all honesty. I could tell that he was telling the truth. I made a split second decision then opened my door.

I stepped out and ran to the other side to talk to him. "You see me? I'm great. I feel as light as a feather. I know you mean well, but just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted as I pounded on his chest. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

"Calm down Bella. I'm sorry," he apologized. I looked up and met his eyes.

That was when my whole world changed….

**Hmm... I wonder what happened :D**

**Well, thank you guys for all the REVIEWS I've gotten for this story already. You guys rock so much!**

**Please continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the next chapter will be here in no time! xD  
**


	5. Stupid Leech

Chapter 5: Stupid Leech

**Paul POV**

When I looked into her eyes, my view on everything changed. No longer was gravity the one keeping me tied to this world, but it was her. She held the last string that kept me connected to the world. If she was to die, I surely would too. Like the sun, I would not exist. No, not without her. I gazed into her eyes, longer than I should have, but it seemed to have not bothered her at all. She stared back at me with just as much intensity.

I dropped my grip on her wrists and let her go. She scrambled gaining back her balance, but as soon as she did, she ran back to her car and drove away. I stood there staring into empty space as I tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. How could I have imprinted on her? Why now? Why not the first time I saw her?

"Bro!" Jared broke me out of my thinking as he rushed over to me. "Where the hell have you been man? You just walked out on us after Bella left," he added. I couldn't speak. I couldn't utter one single word. "Whoa dude, I can recognize that look from anywhere. You've imprinted!" he exclaimed.

"I…. I did," I tried to say, but it came out in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong? Who did you imprint on?" he pressed even further.

"Shut up Jared, I'm trying to understand what the hell just happened to me," I shut him up.

"Why, what happened?"

"The girl I've imprinted on, this isn't the first time I've seen her. I've seen her before, but it would always be in my wolf form. I didn't imprint on her until today, when I finally looked into her eyes as a human. This shit's fucked up man. I have no idea what happened," I explained to him.

"I don't think that has to do with anything. I mean, Embry imprinted on Leah while she was in wolf form, so I don't think it was because of that. Do you know if your girl was still holding onto someone or maybe she just wasn't ready to have that kind of relationship with anyone," Jared replied. **(AN: Hell yes people! Embry DID imprint on Leah. So shut up and accept it :D)**

"Yeah, that's exactly what was going on with her," I told him.

"Well then, congratulations Paul! It means that she's probably ready," he patted me on the back. "Everyone's going to be ecstatic when they hear about his," he added.

"No, Jared. Please, don't tell anyone. At least, not right now. Out of the whole pack, you know that I trust you the most. You're practically my brother, and that's why you're the only one whom I'm going to tell about this," I took a deep breath. "I imprinted on Bella," I admitted.

"Holy fuck! That shit is fucked up! Why the…. how the….. what the hell?" he was out of words.

"These past couple of days, I've been meeting Bella, but in wolf form. I was always there to comfort her when she needed it. When I saved her, I already felt a pull towards her. It isn't as strong as to what I am feeling now, but I just couldn't stay away then. And get this, I can talk to her while I'm a wolf," I explained. His eyes were full of shock.

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

"Fuck, even I don't know. I can also pull myself away from the pack's mind link. If I didn't want anyone to hear my thoughts, I could just block them out. I don't know what the hell is happening. I only know that it is," I said in one breath.

"Aren't you going to go after her? I saw her leave you, but I wasn't clear on who the girl was," Jared asked.

"Should I?"

"Duh! Well, maybe not as Paul, the human, but as Paul, the wolf. I suggest you go try to talk to her," he suggested.

"Thanks man. I knew that I could trust you," I gave him a man hug.

"Don't worry about it bro," he gave me a grin, before pushing me in the direction of Bella's house. I ran into the woods, before stripping off my shorts. I tied it on my leg and headed in the direction of Bella's house. As I got closer, I saw a silver Volvo parked in front of her house. It reeked of a leech. I was about to burst through there until I heard Bella's cry for happiness. I couldn't take that away from her.

"Alice! You're here!" she screeched.

"I missed you so much," I heard the leech say.

"What are you doing here? Where's the rest of the family? Are you all coming back? God, I missed you!" Bella said in one breath, before launching herself into pixie's arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I told Edward the things that would happen if we leave, but he would have none of it. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay, but he forced me to leave and – " Bella hushed the bloodsucker.

"I know Alice. I forgave you already. It's just Edward that I don't forgive and I probably never will," Bella said.

"You have to forgive him. You must understand that he did what he did because he thought it was best for you," the pixie pleaded.

"There. That's what's wrong with your statement. It's what he thought was best for me. I should have a choice in what I think is best for me. And please Alice, don't come here and defend his name for him. That's just making me hate him even more," Bella said. I couldn't help but smile that she hasn't forgiven that ass already and I hope that she never does.

"Okay, I promise. I'll shut up," the leech promised.

"It's been five months Alice. What made you decide to come back?" Bella asked.

"Edward told me to stop looking into your future, but I just couldn't help it. I needed to know that you were alive and well. Before, your future has been crystal clear for me but ever since a few days ago, I've only been able to get glimpses of your future. And today…" the bloodsucker trailed off.

"Today what?" Bella demanded.

"Today, your whole future disappeared," the leech answered.

"What does that mean Alice? Am I going to die?" Bella asked frantically. _Like hell I'm going to let you die._ I thought to her. She let out a little gasp. I could tell that she heard me, but she wasn't letting the leech see through it.

"No, I don't think you're going to die. If that was the case, you should be dead by now. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to take that risk. I'll be here from now on Bella. I'll never leave your side," the bloodsucker promised. Even though I couldn't clearly see Bella, I could tell that she has some hesitation over the leech's promise.

_Bella, honey, if you let her stay. I won't….. I can't see you anymore. She's my natural born enemy. As much as I hate it, I'll have to stay away. _I thought to Bella. I heard Bella choke on her throat. "Alice, I'm going to need to think about this first," she said to the leech.

"What do you mean Bella? Do you not want my presence here?" the pixie sounded hurt. What right does she have to be hurt? She was the one who left Bella in the first place.

"Even though I forgave you, it still hurts you know? I need time to process everything first," Bella explained.

"I understand Bella. I'm sorry for expecting so much from you. I'll be living at our old house for now. If you need me, I'm just one phone call away," I heard the leech kiss Bella's forehead. Before the leech left Bella's house, she turned around and said, "By the way, your house smells like wet dog." As soon as the pixie left, Bella walked out to her front door.

"Paul! Paul! I know that you're out there!" she shouted into the woods. I emerged from the woods slowly and walked into her house. "I missed you," she buried her head in the crook of my neck. "Please, don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to survive if you left too," she pleaded. _You know that I have no intention to leave you, but I will have to if that leech decides to stay._ I told her.

"You… you called her a leech. Do you know what she is?" she asked. _Yeah, I know what she is. A vampire, but I prefer leech or bloodsucker._ "Don't be so mean," she chastised. _Can't say that I'm sorry. I have every right to be mean, especially if she's one of the main reasons why you've thought of committing suicide._ "Will you really stay away?" she asked. _ Yes, if that 's what it comes down to._

"Please don't make me choose," she pleaded. _I don't mean to make you choose, but this is what it is. You can choose to pick the leech, but lose me, that one who's been here for the past couple of days comforting you, or you can choose me, but you'll lose the leech, the one who's put you through so much suffering and pain. You're choice._ "I… I," she was never able to make her choice as the leech burst through her front door, clearly picking up on my scent in the woods.

"Bella! Stay away from that, that thing! It's dangerous," the pixie grabbed Bella and put her behind her back as she barred her teeth at me. _Look who's talking, hypocrite._ I took on a defensive stance and growled at her with just as much animosity.

"Alice please, he's my friend. Leave him alone," Bella pleaded.

"No, you're coming with me," the leech said firmly.

"No," Bella hissed.

"Excuse me?" the bitch asked her.

"You heard me Alice. I said no. I'm tired of everyone making choices for me. You're just like Edward. Right now, you're taking away my choice. You know what? I'm making my own choices. I want you out. Never come back," Bella stood her ground.

"How… how can you stoop as to so low to pick this… this mutt! What would Edward think of you?" the pixie said, trying to put Bella in a guilt trip. _Oh fuck no!_ I was so close to pouncing on her sparkly ass when Bella opened her mouth to talk.

"Edward is not here though, is he? He hasn't been here for the 5 months that I wallowed in misery and pain! You weren't here! So what right do you have to tell me that my friend, whom you call a mutt, is not worthy enough for me? I told you that I forgive you Alice, but if this is the way you're going to repay Paul for what he's done for me the past few days, then I guess I'll have to take that back," Bella replied, her voice as cold as ice.

The leech looked at her in disbelief then she turned towards me. She let out an animalistic growl before running out of the house. I looked at Bella. She let out a huge breath before she dropped to the floor. She buried her head in her hands and she was shaking. _Bella?_ I asked worriedly. "I'm sorry for even hesitating about choosing you," she apologized. _Bella, I told you that you never ever have to apologize to me about anything._ I replied. I bowed down my head for her to grab onto.

She took it and I helped her get back on her feet. _Come on, I'll help you get into your room._ Our whole argument/confrontation took longer than it felt it did. It was already 6 pm in the evening. Even though it was still pretty early, Bella looked beat from emotional stress. I helped her get into bed. "Paul, please stay with me tonight," she pleaded._ Okay._ I answered. She laid on her bed while I laid on the floor with my head on the side of her bed. I thought she had fallen asleep until she asked, "Paul, can I talk to you about something?"

_You can talk to me about anything._ I assured her. "Alright, well it's about this guy named Paul," she started.

Fuck me.

**Ohhh! So there you guys go! Alice is now officially hated in this story xD**

**Also, thank you all for the REVIEWS I have received for this chapter. You guys have made this a successful story so far. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chances

**HAPPY JULY 4TH!**

Chapter 6: Chances

**Paul POV**

_Hmm…. Paul? The guy sounds awesome. _I said in a half serious, half joking tone. "You're just as cocky as he is," she laughed. "No, I mean today, he was acting so weird. Remember yesterday? I told you that he was treating me like a piece of trash and today, the way he asked about me, he seemed like he really cared," she continued. _Maybe he's changed?_ I suggested for my own sake. "Paul, people don't just change overnight. It takes a long time for someone to change," she contradicted.

_I don't what to say Bells._ I said truthfully. "You called me Bells," she smiled. Oh god, I love that smile. Every time she smiles, I feel like my whole world lights up. Screw being insensitive, I just can't help but talk like this about her. "Can I call you Paulie then?" she asked with a sweet smile. _You can call me anything you want honey._ I told her. She broke out into a huge grin and her eyes lit up with so much happiness. _So…. what else about this Paul guy?_ I asked, wanting to hear more about what she thought about me.

"Honestly, I think he's an arrogant, cocky, stupid, jerk-ish bastard," she answered. I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt erupting in my chest. I didn't realize how much it hurt to hear your own imprint talk such bad things about you. It hurts to know that she doesn't even like me, the real me. _Is that all?_ I asked, trying not to lace hurt in my tone. "But," she started. I couldn't help but feel hope. "Ithinkhe'sreallyhotandsweet," she said so quickly, I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a wolf.

_Excuse me?_ I asked, trying to make sure that I heard her right. "Must I really repeat myself again?" she whined. I nodded eagerly. "I said that I think he's really hot and sweet," she said again. A deep blush was beginning to form on her cheeks and her head slightly bowed down as she tried to hide her face from me. _So, you have a thing for this Paul?_ I asked teasingly, but in all honestly, I was fucking jumping with joy inside. "I can't say that I don't. Today, we locked eyes and I don't know. It's like something snapped together and I just…. I can't stop thinking about him," she answered shyly.

_Would you ever give him a chance?_ I asked, hoping to God that she would say yes. Instead, she just snorted and I felt my heart constrict against my chest. "What are the chances that he would ever ask me out? I mean, really? Almost everyone in the Rez hates me. I don't think Paul is an exception to those people," she replied, but I could hear slight hurt in the tone of her voice. _Not everyone hates you._ I said trying to make her feel better.

"Name one, name me one person on the Rez who doesn't have anything against me, then I'll believe you," she challenged. _There's Billy._ I answered. "Billy is…. I don't know. He's bipolar nowadays. He's been so harsh to me for the past week, it was only yesterday that he seemed to be the normal Billy. So still, he had something against me," she defended wittingly. _Seth._ I added again. "I don't talk much to him. Besides, he's Leah's brother. She hates me like I'm the devil. Hypocrite," I heard her mutter.

_How about me? I don't hate you._ I answered, finally finding the right answer. Her eyes suddenly lit up with thoughts. "You live in the Rez?" she asked. _Can't say that I don't. _I grinned. "You jerk! You must know who Paul is then. No wonder you know so much of the people who live there," she accused. _Hey, you never asked so you can't really hold me responsible for that. And don't try getting yourself out of this. I gave you one person who lives on the Rez that doesn't hate you, so can you please stop hating on yourself now?_ I asked. "That was before I found out you lived on the Rez," she cried. I gave her a stern look. "Fine," she grumbled in defeat.

_We've been talking for hours. It's already 11 pm. I think it's time you got some sleep. _I told her. "But, I want to ask you more questions," she whined. _About Paul?_ I joked. "Yeah," she replied. I was so ecstatic! She wants to know more about me. Me! As much as I wanted to learn more about what she wanted about me, the imprint was telling me that she needed sleep and my imprint goes before anything else. _Sorry, but you're way too tired. You can ask me more tomorrow._ I assured her. "Okay," she let out a huge yawn.

She stretched on her bed before turning on her side. "Goodnight Paul," she breathed out, as she closed her eyes. _Goodnight Bella. _I replied. I was about to walk out the door when she said, "Wait." _Yeah?_ I asked. "What if Alice comes back? She might take me away. I don't want her to," she said in a scared voice. _Don't worry about it. I won't let her get near you by a ten mile radius._ I promised. "Promise?" _I promise. Oh and one last thing, I bet you 10 bucks that Paul will ask you out at exactly 4 pm tomorrow. _I kept in a grin from forming. "You're on," I could feel her smirk forming too.

**Bella POV**

The next morning, I felt as light as a feather. I got ready quickly and I cruised in the kitchen with a fixed smile on my face. I couldn't keep the thoughts of Paul out of my head. The human Paul, of course. As much as I should hate him, I couldn't help but develop a crush in him even though I hardly know him at all. I made myself a huge breakfast and felt full for the first time in five months. I was finally becoming happy again and last night, I realized that I had been saying Edward's name more frequently now without hurting.

_Someone looks happy._ Someone commented. I gasped and turned around to see Paul in my doorway. "How do you keep getting in my house?" I asked. _You have a spare key under your doormat. _He pointed out. "How did you know?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. _I sniffed it out._ He replied. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. That was probably the most wolfish thing I've ever heard him do. _I am still a wolf you know._ He defended. I just grinned.

"Our bet is still up and running?" I asked with a smirk. _Oh you bet and I'm going to be there the whole time watching you lose._ He gave me a wolfish grin. "So ten bucks huh? You're a wolf, why in the world would you need ten dollars?" I asked curiously. Honestly, I wanted to know. _If you haven't noticed already, I'm not exactly a wolf. I'd love to tell you what I am, but this just isn't the right time._ He answered. "Wait, the way you're talking about it makes it seem like you will tell me," I said. He nodded. "You will?" I asked again. _Yes, yes I will. Now stop asking before I change my mind. _

I broke out into a huge grin and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being able to trust me like this," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the couch to grab my bag. _School?_ He asked. "Unfortunately," I said with disdain, "and what makes it worse is that I get out at around 3 o'clock." _Why? Don't most seniors in Forks High get out at around 12?_ He asked. "Yeah, those who are passing every class. Ever since the Cullens moved away, I forgot about my grades and I started to drop down. I'm working real hard to at least get a B for each class before graduation," I answered without a shrug.

_That sucks._ He commented. "Tell me about it. Well, I'll see you later. I'm already running late. Bye," I waved goodbye as I walked out of the house. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition. As soon as the car was on, I immediately drove as quickly as I could to the school. I arrived with five minutes to spare. I sighed and got out of the car. I hate school. I can't really blame them. It was my fault why I lost my friends in the first place anyways. The bell for school rang and I hurried to get out of the rain.

I got into my first class and dried myself. The rain got caught in my hair and the lower part of it was soaking wet. I took my seat next to Angela. She and I were all year seat partners in English. I could tell how uncomfortable she was sitting next to me. She always kept trying to make a conversation with me but I would always give me one word answers. I decided not to keep myself from talking to her any longer. "Hey Angela," I greeted with a genuine smile.

Her eyes seemed shocked a bit. After all, this is the first time I've ever really talked to her in five months. "Hey Bella, you seem better today," she replied.

"I feel better," I told her.

"So…. what made you think about talking to me?" she asked with slight hurt on her features.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting for the five months. It's just…. the Cullens' leaving hurt me so much and it's just been recently that I've been learning to move on. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend," I apologized sincerely.

"You were never a bad friend," she replied.

"But I was! I stopped talking to you completely and when I did, I sounded like I wasn't interested at all. I'm so sorry," I apologized again.

"Stop apologizing Bella! If at all, I blame Edward. If it wasn't for him, you would have never started acting that way. I'm just happy that you're back," she gave me a smile and acceptance in her eyes once more.

"Thank you Ang," I leaned over to her and gave her a hug. She willingly returned it.

"You're still my best friend Bella," she whispered in my ear.

"And you're still mine," I grinned at her.

We spent the rest of the period catching up with each other. She and I were finally back to normal. We were laughing and talking the same way that we used to before I fell into my zombie state. I found out that Lauren was going out with Tyler and Jessica was with Mike. Angela and Ben were still together and the way she talked about him just made me want to go 'aww.' Sadly, we had to separate for second period as I made my way to Government.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and by the time I knew it, school was already over. I had to stay in English class for 45 minutes to make up some of the work I had missed. It was already 3:55 pm and I couldn't help but feel the smirk form on my face. Paul was so going to lose this bet. It's almost 4 and there's no way that Paul, the human, was ever going to ask me out. Angela told me that she's been having trouble with some classes too so she was going to meet up with me afterwards.

As I was walking out of English, I saw Angela running up to me. She bent forwards and used her knees as support as she began panting. "What's going on Angela?" I asked worriedly.

"I got out of Spanish at around 3:40 so I waited outside for you. Then this car just right now, a freaking Jaguar, parks into the school parking lot and I was like 'Who could that be?' There's this tall, hot Native American that guy gets out of the car and asks 'Who knows where Bella Swan is?' And I came here to get you," she said in between pants. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me Ang?" I asked.

"That guy apparently knows you Bella and I'm not going to let you pass up a chance to talk to that hot guy," she said firmly. She dragged me to the front of the school and the first thing I saw was the russet colored skin of a man. Paul.

**Ah ah ah! You can't find out about what happens next until you REVIEW!**

**Once again, thanks for all the support I've received for this story. You guys rock! Keep those REVIEWS coming!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	7. Mine

Chapter 7: Mine

**Paul POV**

Honestly, I'm excited as fuck. I'm finally getting the chance to form a relationship with Bella beyond the bonds of our friendship. Well, she doesn't know that yet but I'm planning on changing that. As I waited for Angela, I think that's what her name is, I tried to get rid of all these people were surrounding me and they were annoying as hell. I eventually got them off of me. That Lauren girl, shiver, makes me want to run away and live in Antarctica. Yeah, she's that bad. Suddenly, my nose was hit with the smell of strawberries and cream, the scent that could only belong to Bella.

I looked at my watch and it said 3:58. Perfect. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She argued with Angela to let her go but Angela would have none of it. I'm starting to like Angela. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I began to walk towards her. "She's here," Angela said.

"Thanks Angela," I said gratefully.

"No problem umm…."

"Paul," I told her.

"Right, no problem Paul," she smiled at me before walking away to leave me alone with Bella. I saw her wink at Bella and Bella looked down as a blush formed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked but it came out as more of a squeak.

"I know that you think I hardly know you at all, but still, would you go out with me to dinner tonight?" I asked with so much hope in my voice. She pulled out her phone, most likely to check the time. She looked up at me and her eyes widened slowly. It was 4 pm exactly.

"H-how d-did y-you….." she stuttered.

"It's exactly 4 pm honey. Time to pay up," I whispered in her ear as I leaned towards her. She gasped and put her hands on my chest as she pushed me away. She looked into my eyes and searched for an answer. It took a while, but I'm sure she found what she was looking for.

"Paul?" she whispered.

"That's the name," I smirked at her. She staggered back. I leaned in to catch her but she waved me off.

"Don't…. don't mess with me like this. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you Paul? My Paulie? My wolfy?" she asked.

"I'm exactly who I am," I answered.

Her mind was finally catching onto everything. Her eyes were suddenly full of shock and embarrassment. "You mean….." she trailed off.

"That was me who saved you in the forest, the one who accidentally walked in on you in the bathroom, the one who you spilled your guts to, me that was there when _they_ weren't, the one who you made this bet with, and the one you chose," I said, all the while looking deeply in her eyes.

"I don't understand," she said in confusion.

"I'll tell you all about it, if you say yes to dinner with me," I replied.

"Okay, I…. I'll go with you," she answered.

"Really?"

"Really," I turned to her and pulled her off the ground. I twirled her around in a circle and she let out a laugh. "Thank you," I said as I put her back gently on the ground. Her arms were still left wrapped around my neck when I pulled her off. Our lips were about an inch apart. _Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her._ I chanted in my head. I knew that she wasn't ready for this.

"Oh my god," she breathed out. "You know everything," she squeaked.

"Everything," I smiled at her.

"I can't believe I told you what I thought about you," she gasped.

"Actually, I'm happy that you did. At least now, I know that I have a chance," I grinned.

"You're serious about this?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't have allowed you to know about this at all if I wasn't serious. I want to take you out Bella. I'm being totally committed," I replied sincerely.

"But you're my wolfy, my Paulie, how can you be this?" she asked, gesturing to my body.

"I just am. This is what I was born to be. A wolf, a man, but I'm still the same person," I assured her.

"You promise that you're not going to change? Are you still the same person that I love inside my wolf?" she asked.

"I promise. I'm still the same person," I replied.

"Then, why were you so mean to me back there in the beach? You were already my wolf by that time," she said. Crap. How am I supposed to answer that?

"Can we take this somewhere else? People are looking," I gestured to the other kids.

"Right," she blushed. I saw Angela give Bella a thumbs up and she blushed again. I let out a laugh and Bella looked up at me and gave me a smile. "You're dead you know," she added.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off easy with this," she said, but I could sense the playful tone in her voice. I opened my door for her and she got in. I was pulling out of the school campus already.

"How exactly are you going to punish me?" I asked.

"First of all, you're not getting your ten dollars," she replied, "and….. you'll never be allowed in my room again."

"Why?" I whined. I don't think I can handle that punishment.

"How do I put this…. you're a guy and a hot one at that too! I don't think it would be right to let you in there," she replied. Wow, she just called me hot without a hint of embarrassment. I could definitely get used to this.

"So? You let that leech in your room. Does that mean that he's not as hot as me?" I teased. I looked into her eyes and noticed that she finally realized what she said.

"Well, obviously. He's like as cold as ice," she managed to maneuver her way out of that one pretty slick.

"You're slick," I commented.

"Have you not known me for how many days already?" she flashed me a quick grin before turning to the window. We finally reached the place where I wanted to take her out to, so I stopped the car and parked on the side. We got out of the car, but I ran to her side almost immediately. I grabbed her hands and caused her to look at me in the eyes.

God, how I loved her eyes. They were like endless pits of chocolate. I could get lost in them forever. "Thank you for not letting this get in the way of anything. I expected you to run away, scream at me, tell me to stay away… but you didn't. You're still acting the same way as you would when I'm Paul, the wolf. I appreciate it," I told her sincerely.

"Look Paul," she pulled her hands away from mine and my eyes fell into sadness, until she placed her hands on my cheeks. "I. Don't. Care. You could be a rat for all I care and you'd still be my friend. You were there when no one else wasn't and that means the whole world to me. Okay, so yeah, you were mean to me before but that doesn't matter. It's in the past. What matters is that I know who you are, and I could tell, well now, that the way you acted in the beach was just a mask because you didn't want people to see what you felt," she stated.

"Bella, I… Thank you again," I added.

"Actually, I'm happy that you're not completely a wolf. I thought that I was going crazy for having a crush on a wolf," she said quickly before slipping inside the restaurant, leaving me outside.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that I told him that. God, I'm so stupid. What if he thinks I'm a freak now?

I honestly did not care who or what he was. All I care about is what he is as a person. Even though he was like that to me back in the beach, he showed me how much he truly cared when he stood by me all those nights comforting me when I needed it. He's a better person than I had given him credit for. I won't say that I don't like him in that way, because then I would be lying. I think my feelings for him just increased by tenfold, especially knowing that all this time, I already knew him.

I stood on the other side of the front door as I waited for him to come in to follow me. The bell on top of the door rang and I already knew that he was here. "Table for 2," he said to the waiter in a deep voice.

"This way please," the guy told us. We followed the guy and Paul get a hand on my back as he led me there. The touch of his hand left a tingling feeling on my back. I felt like a million of different wires were electrocuting me, but it wasn't painful. It felt good. "Here is your table and you may call me again once you're ready to order," the guy said before leaving us in peace. He brought us to a rounded booth.

I grabbed the menu and cover my face with it, pretending to look at the food. "You're awfully quiet," Paul commented.

"Mhmm," was my only reply. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, but I could tell that Paul was going to have none of it any longer.

"Did I do something wrong honey? Because if I did, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it," he apologized. I could feel the hurt running through his voice. He didn't even try to mask it. Now I felt guilty. I sighed and put the menu down.

"You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I'm just being stupid," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I scooted over to where he was then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure." He smiled at me and looked at the menu again. I stayed by his side for the duration of the time. He and I ordered our food before I turned to him.

"So what about this wolf thing?" I asked.

"Well, it runs in the blood of Quileutes. We were said to be descendants from wolves that's why we developed this kind of gene. We're called the protectors of our tribe because it's our job to protect them from our natural born enemy," he explained.

"The Cullens," I finished.

"Not just the Cullens. The whole vampire race in general. We can't attack the Cullens because we have a treaty with them. As long as they don't bite a human or kill one in the least, we can't attack them. We also have an invisible border to La Push that they can't cross otherwise we attack," he explained.

"Okay, how does it feel like being a wolf?" I asked with curiosity.

"It feels really great. We have great eyesight, hearing, strength, and speed. I love how fast I can run in my wolf form. Sometimes, being a wolf can be a pain though. I barely get enough sleep because we always have patrols, where we go around and make sure that there aren't any vampires nearby and when there are, we attack," he explained.

"How do you ummm…."

"How do we change into a wolf?" he asked. I nodded. "It's really simple. We have to get really mad to phase, that's the term we use. So technically, we each have a technique to phase," he answered.

"You said we….." I said slowly.

"I'm not the only one. Everyone in Sam's gang is a wolf," he said.

I gasped. "So, you mean Jake is a wolf too?" I asked.

"Exactly. That's the reason he was forced to stay away from you. Us wolves are very unstable in our first month as a wolf. We have to be able to control our emotions before we can get near humans or else we could accidentally get mad and hurt them," Paul said.

"I feel so bad! I shouldn't have said that to Jake then. If I had just known – " he cut me off.

"Honestly Bella, he deserved what you told him. I didn't imagine he would say what he said to you. We told him to let you down easy and the way he did it was not acceptable," he said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he smiled.

"Is that all about being a wolf?" I asked.

"For now," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the rest of it when we come to that point, but right now there's food in front of me that's waiting to be eaten," he rubbed his hands together as he looked at the food hungrily.

"You really still are my wolfy," I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed as I smiled.

"And soon enough, I'd want you to be mine too," I looked into his eyes and tried to see if he meant it. Everything in his eyes showed me that he did.

**How's you guys like it? This is my favorite chapter so far! What about you guys?**

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS you guys! We reached an all time high of 40 FREAKING REVIEWS! You guys rock! Also, thank you for all the supporters and readers I have for this story. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	8. Loving Her

Chapter 8: Loving Her

**Paul POV**

Bella was taking this much better than I thought. During the whole dinner, she kept asking me more questions about how it was like being a wolf. I purposely kept out the imprint stuff because I didn't want her to freak out about it. She might feel like she doesn't have a choice in it and I wouldn't want her to stay away from me. Instead, I just continued answering her questions, as long as it had nothing to do with imprinting.

"Do the wolves have any super powers?" Bella asked.

"If you call our mind link a super power, but I doubt that it is," I answered.

"Mind link? What's that?" she asked with all curiosity.

"When we're phased as wolves, we can talk to each other through our minds. It's really helpful especially when a pack member is injured or in trouble. It helps us get to them faster," I replied.

"I think I got this whole wolf thing in check already. Okay, so you guys have super speed, strength, eyesight, and hearing, you have this freaky mind link thingy, when you phase your clothes rip, don't get any of you too mad, you run at a high temperature, and you protect humans from vampires," she summed up what I had told her.

"That's practically it. You're taking this really well," I smiled at her.

"It's not that hard of a concept, really. I mean, if I could accept vampires, you as a wolf is a piece of cake. At least, I don't have to be too careful when I'm around you. Before, I had to always try to not cut myself, trip, and sometimes I had to suppress my blush," she sighed.

"Why? You're blush is beautiful. You shouldn't have to try to suppress it," I said sincerely. I turned to her and caressed her cheek. She looked up at me and blushed under my intense glare. "You see? Beautiful," I murmured.

"Thanks," she said shyly. She pulled away from me and began to look somewhere else. "I don't know why but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Why is that?" she asked.

"I feel the exact same way. I don't get it either, but I like it. I am your official best friend now," I gave her my best grin and she laughed at me.

"Who said that you were?" she teased.

"I know that you want me to be," I said cockily.

She twisted around and looked at me directly in the eyes. "And what if I wanted you to be more?" she asked in a hushed tone. Her gaze dropped down to my lips and I could hear her heart beating erratically beneath her chest. I was about to answer her but the waiter came in to give me back my card.

"I already charged it sir. Thank you for eating here tonight. Have a nice night," the guy said.

"Thanks," I muttered. I turned around to look at Bella but she was already on her way out of the restaurant. I immediately set up to follow her but not once did she turn around. She walked over to my car and stood there as she waited for me, her back still facing me. I silently walked over to her, making sure she couldn't hear me. I sneaked right behind her and grabbed her hips.

She gasped loudly and I pulled her to my chest. I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered lowly, "My thoughts exactly." She turned around and searched my eyes for the truth.

"You mean it," she breathed out. She wasn't asking me if I meant it, she simply stated it, knowing that it was exactly what I felt.

"I do. I really, really do," I said. I could feel the smile forming on her face even though I couldn't fully see her. It was already dark out and the only light source was the street light above us. She turned around and faced me. She looked up at me through her lashes and I felt my throat dry up.

"What do you feel for me?" she asked shyly, as she bit on her lip nervously.

"I think you're the most beautiful person on this planet. You're the most selfless person I know and you put everyone else above you. You're kind to everyone around you even though they may not be the same way back. I love the way your eyes light up with excitement every time you look forward to something, the way you bite on her lip when you're nervous, and especially the way blood rushes to your cheeks when you blush. It's the most beautiful color in the world. Also, the fact that you haven't let this whole wolf thing affect our friendship," I replied all the while looking deeply into her eyes.

"You already know what I feel for you," she said. I nodded.

"But when you told me about it, you didn't know who I was. I want to hear it again. Please," I begged.

"I still think you're hot and sweet," she said again with a smile. I grinned at her. "Now that I know exactly who you are, I can tell you a lot more. I love your personality. You have the capacity to be a cocky bastard but your sensitivity to my feelings brings out what I like most about you. You have the most beautiful eyes," she brought her hand up and trailed around my eyes, "the cutest nose," she caressed my nose, "the most delicious lips…." Her gaze dropped to my lips once again and I couldn't control myself any longer.

I leaned in and caught her mouth with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her against my car. Her mouth was like heaven on earth. She tasted like strawberries and cream as well. Her lips were so soft and the molded perfectly onto mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed the back of it to pull me closer to her. I willingly agreed to her demands and kissed her even harder.

I pulled away and caught her bottom lip in between my teeth. She moaned. She fucking moaned! God, that was such a turn on. I felt myself twitch inside my pants. I was about to pull away but she didn't want me to. She tangled her fingers in my hair and refused to let me go. Who was I to complain? Instead, I just swiped my tongue against her lips and asked for permission, which she happily granted.

I brought my tongue into her mouth and began to explore her. Our tongues danced together in synchronization and it was my turn to moan. I could smell her arousal and I'm sure my eyes had already darkened with lust. "Bella, we need to stop," I said in between kisses.

"But why?" she whined.

"Because I care for you and I know that we're moving way too fast even on my standards," I said truthfully.

"Right. I'm sorry that I got too carried away. I just… I've never been kissed that way before," she admitted as she buried her head in my chest.

"I told you never to say sorry to me, remember? And what do you mean by you've never been kissed this way before?" I asked in confusion. What did she mean by that? I thought her and the leech have kissed before. _Eww, ew, ew, bad image._

"Edward always pulled away before things could go any farther. He says that he doesn't think he has enough self control. It would always be cautious, gentle pecks on the lips, never a full out make out session," she explained. Was that idiot crazy? What the fuck? If I had the chance, I would kiss her all day and never let her lips unattached to mine ever again.

"That idiot was stupid," I commented.

"Exactly what I thought, but now that I think about it, I'm kind of happy that he always pulled away. I'm counting this as my first real kiss," she grinned at me.

"Wow, I'm honored to have been your first," I smiled at her. Suddenly, it all dawned on me. "So… you've never had sex before?" I asked. She shook her head. "You're still a virgin?" She nodded her head. "Meaning, you're still virgin tight?" I asked with no shame. Her eyes widened and she slapped me on my arm.

"Paul!" she chastised.

"What? I'm curious to know," I grinned sheepishly. A blush had already taken its place on her cheeks but she still nodded anyways.

"It doesn't mean that you'll be getting near my bed anyways. Remember, you're locked out of my room forever," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a bed you know. We can use the couch, the floor, the kitchen counter…" I trailed off as the dirty images flooded into my mind. I was getting hard just thinking about it.

"You have such a sick mind," she whined and then she gasped. "Oh no! You've already seen me naked!" she shouted with embarrassment.

"More to dream about," I grinned at her. She groaned and I think that the blush on her face might be permanently fixed on her cheeks.

"Bring me home, please," she begged.

"Okay," I had a fixed smile on my face. It was great knowing that I was going to be her first time. There was no way in hell that I was going to let someone else take my fucking imprint's virginity. Yes, I had already planned out the whole thing in my head. I was going to make it so freaking special for her. It won't be just a fast fuck. I'm going to take my time making love to her.

_Making love?_ _Is that what I feel for her already? Do I love her?_ I asked to myself. Oh fuck, I do. I love Bella Swan. I can't shake the feeling and I don't think I would be able to run away from it. It's already overtaken me.

As I drove to her house, I kept stealing glances at her face. She stared at the window with her lips slightly puckered out. She looked so damn cute. Her lips were still swollen from our previous make out session and I've got to admit, it's now my favorite look on her. As if she felt me staring, she turned her head and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"No really, what? You've been staring at me for the past minute and I wouldn't be surprised if we crashed into another car. Are you admiring my beautiful face?" she grinned cheekily.

"As a matter of fact I am," I replied with a smirk.

"Good," she smiled.

Her hand was resting on the arm rest and I felt my hand twitching to grab her. It was as if she knew exactly what I wanted to do because she moved her arm to grab my hand. I looked at her and she just merely smiled. The whole ride to her house, she kept our fingers interlocked and I felt the happiest in my life in a long time.

We finally arrived at her house and I parked my car in her driveway. I pulled her hand away from mine, and I automatically missed her touch. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. I stayed in thinking that she wanted to be alone. She surprised me by knocking on my window. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in the house," I looked at her confused.

"I said my room, stupid. You're welcome in the house anytime," she grinned.

"Seriously?" I asked as a smile began to form on my face.

"Duh," she looked at me with a genuine expression. I immediately rushed to unbuckle my seatbelt as I immediately followed her into the house. She opened her front door and gestured for me to get in.

"Are you sure you still don't want me inside your room?" I asked one more time, hoping she's changed her mind.

"I guess tonight could be an exception"

**WHOA! Paul giving up on a heated make out session? What has the world come to? LOL :D**

**Give me some love and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	9. Hunted

Chapter 9: Hunted

**Bella POV**

Paul and I entered the house together. He plopped down on the couch as I went to go get some water. As soon as I got my cup, I set it back down on the kitchen counter and closed my eyes. A smile crept its way onto my face and I just couldn't help it anymore. I started laughing like a little school girl who just got her first kiss. I let out a little gasp and put my hand on my mouth to stop giggling. The giggling stopped, but the smile on my face stayed put.

Since when have I felt happy like this? It almost seems like forever. And giggling? I, Bella Swan, do not giggle. But for this man, I turn into a complete opposite of what I am and I… I like it.

I drank my water and sighed before walking back into the living room. Paul was sitting on the couch with both of his arms behind his neck. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be….. humming? There was a slight smile fixed on the corner of his lips. _God, those lips. _Is he trying to play innocent? Oh no, please don't tell me that he heard me giggling.

I walked over to him quietly and took a seat next to him. "I know you're not asleep," I stated bluntly. As I suspected, he wasn't asleep. Instead, he opened one eye and gave me a wink before closing it again. Damn it, why the hell does he have to be so freaking cute?

I tried to get up but one of his arms swiftly wrapped itself around my waist and kept me put. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"I-I-I-I," I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself. _Could you sound any more like an idiot?_ Shut up voice.

"I'm just teasing you, Bells," he grinned at me. _Great, here it comes._ "So…. I heard you giggling back there," he said slowly with a smirk on his face.

I slapped my forehead with one hand. "You heard that?" I asked in embarrassment.

"I can hear anything from miles away," he replied cockily. "What were you so happy about?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his body. I sighed and snuggled further into him.

"I don't know, really. It's just that ever since I met you, in both wolf and human form, I've been happier than I've been for months. And our kiss just kinda topped it off too," I answered as my face turned into a tomato.

"I thought that I was a good kisser, but _that_ good? Damn," he told me. I let out a laugh but kept my face hidden in his chest.

"You are a really good kisser," I complimented. _Why do I do this to myself?_ I'm embarrassed enough, so why am I making myself more humiliated. _Oh that's right, you want him to kiss you again._ Once again, shut up stupid voice.

"Care to refresh your memory?" he asked with a grin. I pulled myself away from him and nodded. My gaze dropped to his lips and I subconsciously licked my lips.

The small gesture caught his attention. One of his hands reached behind my neck and then pulled me in for a kiss. I did the same with him and pulled him against me. He pulled away after an open mouthed kiss then kissed me again. I tugged at his hair and stroked the back of his neck, earning a strangled moan from his mouth.

He pushed me back on the couch and was now hovering above me. He placed both of his knees on either side of me while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He swiped his tongue against my lower lip and I gave him access to my mouth. Our tongues battled against each other but he eventually won and I honestly didn't care. He pulled away from my mouth and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

Slowly, he trailed kisses down my neck. I let out moans. Lots of them. He stopped on top of my collarbone and I was about to ask him why he stopped when he began to suck on my skin. "Paul," I moaned.

"Mine," he whispered against my skin as he continued to suck on my collarbone. After he finished, he trailed back up onto my lips and gave me a final kiss.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Yeah," he grinned at he rested his forehead against mine.

"What happened to taking it slow?" I teased, stroking his cheek.

"Screw that. I was just trying to go on your pace but it seems like you want this to go faster than I thought. I'm just more than willing," he answered grinning at me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt one of his fingers tracing around a piece of my skin.

I opened my eyes and saw him touching my collarbone. "You marked me?" I asked, with slight smugness in my tone.

"Gotta let people know that you're mine," he replied.

"They don't stand a chance," I smiled at him.

"Good"

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied hesitantly.

"I really don't understand our relationship. I've only met you for what, a week, and I feel like we've known each other our whole lives. I feel like I can tell you anything and that you'd always be there to protect me. Why?" I asked. I really needed to know before I start to have another panic attack.

"I promise that I'll tell you. Seriously, I promise. Now is just not the right time. I'll tell you about it during tomorrow's bonfire. If you'll go with me…" he answered. I let out a disappointed sigh but chose to take his answer.

"I would love to and….. pinky promise?" I asked giving him my pinky. He looked at me as if I was kidding. I gave him an expression that said I was dead serious.

"Pinky promise," he agreed as he linked our pinkies together. "God woman, you're turning me into a girl," he groaned. I gave him a flirty smile before getting off the couch.

"Better get used to it," I grinned before walking up to my room.

I let out a loud squeal as Paul picked me up from my feet and ran to my room. I was laughing and playfully hitting him the whole time, begging him to let me down. He kicked my bedroom door open and finally let me down…. or rather threw me down. He threw me onto my bed and jumped on me right after.

"At least, I still have _some_ control in this relationship," he smirked at me. I flipped us over so that I was the one hovering. I looked into his eyes and held him there.

"Relationship?" I asked with a quirked brow. He gulped and I bit my lip to refrain from laughing.

"I mean… I just thought that… I," he stuttered. I finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a laugh.

"I'm…. just…. kidding," I was able to say through laughs.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he asked with a smirk before his hands started tickling me.

"Paul!" I screamed in laughter.

"This is what you get for embarrassing me," he chuckled. He poked me on my side and I let out a loud scream. "Damn Bells," he grinned at me, "you can fucking scream." All of his movements stopped and a blush formed its way onto my face. Once again.

"You were the one who was tickling me," I defended. His eyes dropped in shame.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he apologized as he bowed down his head. My eyes widened. Great, now I feel all guilty.

"Paul," I whined. "Now you're making me feel all guilty."

He finally looked up at me with a glint in his eyes. He flashed me a smile then said, "Gotcha."

I gasped in mock hurt. "I can't believe you," I replied, trying not to smile. I failed. He laughed and grabbed my waist as he dropped me on top of him. He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him through my lashes.

"I haven't really officially asked so we don't really have a relationship yet. I guess I'll just have to change that," he smiled softly at me. He grabbed my hand and placed it on top of where his heart should be. My breath hitched inside my throat.

"For a week, you've known me as no one else but Wolfy, your wolf. When you did meet me as a human, I was nothing but a complete ass to you. I don't know how or why, but you found a way to overlook that and accepted me as who I am now. Even though we don't know each other that much, I still feel like we've known each other for years. Will you become my girlfriend?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

Oh god, I didn't know what the hell to say._ SAY YES, YOU IDIOT!_ I wanted to, God knows how much I wanted to say yes but my voice wouldn't cooperate with me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

I gazed back into his eyes and felt my mouth dry up. His eyes were too painful to look at. There was unimaginable pain and hurt in his eyes but I couldn't look away. I opened my mouth to try to say yes again but still, nothing would come out. "I'm sorry I even asked," he said angrily. He stood up from my bed quickly and walked over to my window.

"Paul, I – " I was finally able to talk but he cut me off. _Godammit!_

"Save it," he growled before jumping out of my window.

"PAUL!" I yelled out as I ran after him but it was too late. He had already phased and was running through the woods. I was breathing heavily and my heart was hurting. I quickly placed my hand on top of my chest and began clawing on it as I tried to relieve myself of the pain.

I gasped trying to get some air. I slid down my wall still scratching at my chest. "Paul," I said again with a cracked voice. The pain hurt so fucking much! I felt like I was being ripped apart in pieces. Even Edward and his family's departure hadn't hurt this much. Stupid mouth! Why couldn't you just talk?

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care that I was barefoot or that it was freezing cold outside. I ran outside and into the woods in search of Paul. I struggled to do this as the pain was still there. I need to find Paul! He needs to freaking understand. I ran and ran. The twigs and branches were cracking under my weight. "Paul!" I shouted again. "Please, come back to me!" I pleaded with a strangled voice.

Too tired from running, I just collapsed onto my knees and I got a huge scrape on both of them. Blood was dripping from my skin but it was still nothing compared to the hurt my heart was feeling. Why? Why does it hurt so much to be without Paul? I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my hands into fists.

I jumped when a rugged voice said in a deadly tone, "What are you doing out here?"

I opened my eyes to be met by eyes that could belong to a vampire.

**DAYUMM! Who can that possibly be? Will Paul and Bella ever fix things? Only I know! :D**

**For some reason, views for ALL of my stories have dropped drastically and the only reason for that is that you guys are all spending a fun summer while I'm here stuck at home :(**

**It'll all good though, right? xD**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	10. Finally

Chapter 10: Finally

**Paul POV**

I can't fucking believe her! I just…. I laid out my whole heart and soul to her and what does she do? SHE DOES NOTHING! She could have at least told me that she wasn't ready for it, but she didn't. Instead, she kept quiet. I couldn't stand the hurt and anger I was feeling. I had to leave otherwise I would phase in her room and possibly hurt her.

ARGH! I can't believe that I allowed myself to believe that we actually stood a chance. Screw the fucking imprint. Screw you ancestors!

I ran and ran. I knew that others were running with me but I could care less at the moment. They were shouting in my head.

_Paul we need you man! _Sam yelled.

_It's hella important! _Embry said frantically.

I shook their thoughts from my head. I was still livid as hell. I'm not in the right mind to talk to anyone because if I did, I might just rip their heads out. There was one thing that caught my attention though.

_Cullen's got your girl! _Jared shouted.

_DAMMIT PAUL! You imprinted on Bella!_ Jake growled.

I immediately stopped from my tracks. Soon enough the others had caught up to me and they were surrounding me.

_Bella? What about Bella?_ I shouted at them.

_She was running after you from what I gathered. We were patrolling and we smelled the scent of a Cullen. We ran after the scent and saw Bella being taken away by the bronze haired leech. We tried to catch up to them Paul but he was way too fucking fast! _Sam explained.

The next thing I knew, I was seeing red. Nothing else mattered but saving Bella. The only thoughts that I could have was "_Save Bella. Kill the fucking leech!"_

For the second time in ten minutes, I was running again. I don't know why but I just knew where to find Bella. All I had to do was let the wolf in me do all the running. Both my wolf and myself have been so attuned to Bella that we can find her wherever she is.

_You need to do some freaking explaining._ Jake hissed at me.

_Jake, stand down. We have more important matters at hand. Paul, where are we going? _Sam asked.

_I have no fucking idea but for some reason I just know where she is. Just follow me!_ I replied.

They did as I told them. I ran and ran through the woods. Everything around me was nothing but just flashes of color. The thought of Bella with the leech just made me run even harder. After minutes of running, I came to a full stop and so did the others. I looked around and we were in some sort of meadow.

"Edward! Let me go!" I heard Bella shout.

My head snapped to the direction of the voice and finally saw Bella. She was pounding hard on the leech's back as she was held on his shoulders. I growled lowly. _I got you Bella. _I thought to her. She let out a little gasp and I knew immediately that she had heard me.

"Bella, love, I know that you are just confused. Please believe me when I said that I lied to you that day. I still love you, forgive me," he begged. I stepped forward but Sam kept me back.

_What the fuck Sam?_ I yelled at him.

_Just wait._ He ordered.

I let out a whine but stayed put.

"Forgive you?" Bella laughed darkly. "Maybe if you had come five months earlier I would have believed the crap that you've been feeding me. If you truly loved me, you would have never left me! Love is something that you fight for and would try to withstand no matter what the consequences," she shouted at him.

"It's the mutt isn't it? Alice told me about him. How could you do that Bella? You replaced me with a stupid dog!" Edward growled as he dropped her onto the floor.

I took another step towards Bella, but Sam stopped me again.

"I have every right to do what I want and I want Paul! He's not a mutt nor is he a dog. He was the one who saved me from killing myself, the one who was there to help me pick up the pieces when there was none of me left to pick them up, and the one who comforted me when no one else did. He's my savior! That's what he is," she hissed at him lowly.

I couldn't help the burst of pride that ran through me. Jake let out a whimper.

_Fucking serves you right asshole._ I thought to him.

_I know, I get it! I do deserve it._ He said in shame.

_When are we going to kill his ass?_ Embry asked impatiently.

_How is he not reading our thoughts?_ Sam asked in wonder.

_Bella._ We all thought.

It all clicked into place. As far as I knew, the leech couldn't read her mind either. Whenever I was around her, I was able to dispatch myself from the pack link. I was able to talk to her through my mind. And now, she knows that I'm here with her and she doesn't want the leech to know. She's blocking our thoughts from him like… like a shield.

_You have a hard core girl._ Jared teased.

_If I wasn't so mad right now, I would actually laugh._ I told him.

It seems that we got distracted. Fuck. I turned my attention back into them.

"Savior?" Edward scoffed. "So what? I'm your soul mate and you are mine. He can't change that!" he said to her.

"You. Are. Not. My. Soul. Mate. I can feel it in my very bones. I don't belong to you!" she yelled. The leech's eyes dropped down on top of her collarbone. Shit.

"He marked you," he hissed in a deadly calm voice. Bella's hand immediately snapped on top of her skin as she tried to cover the mark. "You are mine and no one else's!" he shouted. He grabbed her off of the floor and placed his mouth on her neck.

_FUCK NO!_ I yelled.

I ran at full speed towards them and knocked him down. I dug my teeth deep into his skin and felt it pierce under my razor sharp teeth. He let out a scream and tried to scratch me. He was able to get me off him and he took off running.

_Get him!_ I yelled at the others.

They ran after him and I saw everything that happened. They were able to catch up to him and ripped him to pieces. I looked up and already saw the smoke from the fire. I scrunched my nose at the smell. The flames turned purple indicating that he was completely gone.

"Paul," Bella breathed. I had stayed with her.

_I'm so sorry that I left._ I apologized. I walked over to her and nudged her body. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she buried herself into me. She burst out sobbing. I phased under her touch and I immediately placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not caring that I was butt naked.

"I was so scared. He's not the same. I knew you were there and… I… didn't want him to hear your thoughts. I had to protect you. I couldn't let you get hurt," she said through sobs.

"It's alright," I whispered against her hair as I rubbed her back soothingly.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck before pulling away. She grabbed my face and pulled me closer to hers. She rested our foreheads against each other and fluttered her eyes closed. "I do want to become your girlfriend. You got the wrong message. I was just so in shock. I tried saying yes but nothing would come out of my mouth. When I was finally able to catch up to what was happening, you cut me off and left," she explained in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened at her confession. God, I'm such a fucking idiot. If I had just stayed, none of this would have happened. I hadn't even let her have a chance to talk.

This time, I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. I put all of my emotion into the kiss and so did she. I cupped the back of her neck and brought her closer. My hands gripped her waist possessively and didn't allow her to pull away.

"I'm sorry," I murmured against her lips. I landed more kisses on her lips until I finally stopped.

"Is the offer still standing?" she asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely," I grinned at her. She pushed me away from her body and eyed me up and down. The corner of her lips curled into a smirk. I knew I was naked and took pride in it. Besides, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"I, Bella Swan, would do the greatest honor in becoming your girlfriend," she smiled widely before jumping onto me. I fell back onto the ground while she hovered over me. She cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for another heartwarming kiss.

I gulped and looked into her eyes once again. "Is it too early to say that I love you?" I asked hopefully.

I heard her mouth go dry. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out again. I laughed and caressed her cheek. I was not going to run away this time. Instead, I waited until she was able to talk again. "Not…." she was able to get out. "Not at all," she finally said. "I love you too," she whispered lovingly.

I let out my widest and brightest smile. I grabbed her waist once again. "I love you," I murmured over and over again as I kissed her in all the places that I could reach. She sighed contently and dropped all her weight onto my body.

"Is he gone?" she asked in a cracked voice. I gave a small nod. I had expected her to start crying but instead she just snuggled in closer to my body.

"No regrets?" I asked. _Please, say no._

"None whatsoever," she answered but I could feel her frown on my skin. "He was going to change me and I didn't want that. You guys did what you had to do but…. he was my first love, you know? For months, I stayed stuck over him. It also doesn't help that Alice betrayed me like that. She was almost like my sister," she explained further.

I caressed the skin on her back that was exposed and comforted her with no words. We stayed there for who knows how long until _someone_ decided to ruin it. Asshole.

"You two seem to be getting comfortable," Embry teased. I groaned and Bella flushed a bright red. She brought her head into my body to hide her face.

"Fuck off Embry," I said while giving him the bird.

"Bella is aware that you're still naked, right?" Jared laughed.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Bella muttered, but it sounded muffled against my skin. They all laughed.

"Alright you guys, leave them alone," Sam ordered. "Once you two are done, come over to my house. Immediately," he chuckled.

"Where's Jake?" I finally asked. I felt Bella tense.

"He's at the house already. Like I said, be there," he said once more before taking off.

"Try not to get too distracted," Jared teased.

"Is he _big_ enough for you Bella?" Embry laughed.

I looked at him and growled. He and Jared bumped fists with shit eating grins before running off.

"Sorry," I told Bella.

"It's alright," she smiled at me softly. She finally got up and held out her hand for me to grab. I grabbed her hand and she helped me get up. She looked me over once again.

"For the record, you are _big_ enough," she grinned while I laughed.

**WHOO! Awesome chapter, eh?**

**Sad to say, like I'll Catch You, this story is also nearing its end. I'm sorry! **

**I'm slowly trying to finish all of my stories because I wanted to re-continue some other stories like Unavoidable Circumstances (Also Bella/Paul) and I also wanted to continue on with Another Chance, a story that I haven't been updating that much.**

**So... yep!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	11. Making Amends

Chapter 11: Making Amends

**Bella POV**

I was perched on Paul's back as he ran towards Sam and Emily's house, after he finally put some shorts on. I was still slightly hurting over what had happened between me and Edward but I wasn't going to tell Paul about it. I didn't want him to be freaking out about it again. That was not the Edward that I knew and loved. He was going to change me into a vampire against my will. If he had, that would have not gone forgiven.

Alice was just icing on the cake. How could she do that to me? I knew that she was not very fond of Paul but did she really have to send Edward to fix it? She had always told me before that my happiness is what mattered to her. If that really was the case, she should have not interfered with my decisions.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked.

"Alice," I sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry about that," he apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Paul. This was Alice's decision to go against my will. I just… I still can't believe that she could have possibly done that to me," I explained.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his neck. "I will be," I promised. He craned his neck and I moved in to land a kiss on his lips. He nodded and began running again. We arrived in a few more minutes and Paul helped me off of his back. He intertwined our fingers together and we slowly walked up the steps of Sam and Emily's house.

As we walked in, I was embraced by the smell of homemade chocolate chip muffins. "Smells good, huh?" Paul grinned at me. "We're here," he announced.

"Finally," Embry snickered.

"Bella," I heard a soft voice say. "It's great to finally meet you. I'm Emily," she said before pulling me into a hug. "I'm Sam's im – " she was cut off my Paul's cough. "I mean, I'm Sam's wife."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

I looked at the sight before us and saw both Quil and Seth also sitting in the living room. "Are you guys wolves too?" I asked in shock.

"Yup," Quil smiled.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Seth grinned.

"When did this happen?" Paul asked. I guess he was just in as much shock as I am.

"Today, before the chase," Sam answered, "It's one of the things we have to talk about today. Among other things."

Soon enough, I caught sight of Jake's unmistakable figure. I made my way over to him but Paul gripped my hand harder. I gave him a pleading look. He sighed but let me go. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Be careful."

I walked over to Jake slowly and stood in front of him. "Can we talk?" I asked softly. He wouldn't meet my eyes but he grudgingly stood up and made his way outside. As soon as we got out, he leaned against the house's wall and closed his eyes.

"Talk," he said.

"Look, you and I both know that what you did to me is still unforgivable," I started off and his head dropped down in shame. "But you need to stop this fucking guilt trip. You know I love you Jake. You're my best friend, then and now, no matter how much you hurt me. If I gave you the chance to be a part of my life again, would you accept it?" I asked.

His head snapped up and his eyes finally opened. "Are you serious?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"This is your only chance, Jake. As much as it…. hurt, I don't think I can handle kicking you out of my life. You are still a really big part of it. It'll take time to forgive what you said to me, did to me, but I'll be willing to do it," I smiled at him softly.

He grinned widely and picked me up in his arms, twirling me around. "Thank you," he breathed out. "You'll never regret it."

"Under several conditions," I told him. His smile never wavered.

"Anything," he assured.

"One, you will respect mine and Paul's relationship. I know that we've only known each other for a week but it's just different between us. Two, don't try to push us to be anything more than friends. You're my best friend, you know that and I hope that someday you'll find the right girl for you but it's just not me. Three, I don't want you to be picking any fights with Paul unless I approve of it, alright?" I asked with a slight smile.

If possible, his smile got even brighter and he nodded enthusiastically. "Agreed," he replied. We shook hands on it and then I pulled on his hand and embraced him in a hug.

"I've missed you, Jake," I whispered.

"You too Bells," he murmured. We pulled away with smiles on both of our faces. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded. We walked into the house together.

As soon as I caught sight of Paul, I bounded over to him and sat on his lap. "I take it that you two are on good terms now?" he asked. I nodded happily and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh please," a girl voice scoffed as the front door opened again.

"And she has arrived," Embry grinned.

"Shut up lover boy," she snapped, but her features then turned into a smile. Embry patted the spot next to him and Leah happily sat on it. I was confused. As far as I knew, Leah hated everyone. Or maybe it was just me. I turned to Paul and gave him a questioning look. Instead, he just shrugged.

"Now that everyone is here," Sam started before giving Leah a pointed look. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "We have several things to talk about today. First, we have two new members to welcome into the Pack: Seth and Quil. Second, I assume that you all know that we killed a Cullen today, meaning the treaty is now null and void. I don't know if there will be a fight amongst our two species but we better get ready for it. Lastly, three of our members have acquired imprints: Quil, Jared, and…. Paul," Sam announced.

I looked over at Paul and his eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat at Sam's declaration. Imprint? What the hell is that?

"Paul, what the hell is an imprint?" I asked him. Paul glared at Sam and looked at him pleadingly, asking for help. "Paul, answer me!" I demanded.

"Imprinting is something that is out of our control. It's like when we see her for the first time, our whole world stops and our reason for existing shifts towards her. Nothing else matters but her. We would do anything, be anything, for her," he explained with deep emotion behind his voice. His eyes looked into mine, gauging my reaction.

I felt my heart constrict against my chest. "And you've imprinted?" I asked in a mere whisper.

"Yes," he whispered back. I was ready to burst into sobs until he said, "On you."

"Me?" I asked. He nodded woefully with his head down. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I hated being kept out of the loop. Paul of all people should know that. Anger was taking its course in my voice but it was slowly fading as Paul further explained.

"I was afraid of how you were going to react. I didn't want you to think that you had no choice but to be with me. Though, I can promise you that I already had feelings for you before I even imprinted. Remember the day I ran after you?" he asked while I nodded. "That was the first time I imprinted on you. When I was still a wolf hanging around with you, that was of my will and not because of the imprint. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, it's not the imprint that ties me to you….. it's you," he explained. I felt my eyes watering up.

"Who are you and what the fuck did you do to Paul?" Leah asked with a straight face.

"Damn, I never knew you could be that deep and I'm your _best friend_," Jared commented.

"Fuck off," Paul growled at them before softening up his expressions when he turned to me. "So… do you… umm accept the imprint?" he asked.

I let out a small sob. "Of course!" I exclaimed before throwing my arms around him. "I should be mad at you," I reminded him and he took a small gulp. "You of all people should know that I hate being kept out of important details such as this one, but you're lucky that you had a hell of a good explanation," I chuckled against his bare skin.

"Ugh," Quil groaned.

Paul kept me on his lap before asking Quil and Jared, "And who did you two imprint on?"

"I imprinted on this girl named Kim. God, she's so down to earth. I'm going to tell her about it at tomorrow's bonfire," Jared replied in a dreamy tone.

"And you?" Paul pointed to Quil. He grumbled under his breath about stupid ancestors.

"HA! This one is going to be precious!" Embry exclaimed.

"Claire," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked in a teasing tone. I playfully slapped his chest. He grinned at me.

"I said Claire, dammit!" Quil answered louder.

"My Claire?" Emily asked in horror.

"Yes, Aunty Emiwy?" a little girl asked as she bounded into the living room. Emily brought out a wooden rolling pin as she smacked it against her free palm and started threatening Quil. I could only laugh.

"That is wrong on so many levels," I muttered against Paul's skin.

"Not necessarily, babe. Imprinting allows Quil to be whatever Claire needs him to be and as for the moment, it's only as a brother," Paul explained.

"Good," I breathed out before raising my eyebrow at him. "Babe?" I asked teasingly.

"Yup," he grinned at me.

"I like it," I smiled at him. "_Babe_," I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Ew, gross," Leah scrunched up her face.

"You seem to like it when I do that to you," Embry gave her kissy faces.

"God Embry! That's my sister," Seth groaned while Embry just shrugged with a grin.

"That's different," she defended.

"Sure, it is," he replied sarcastically.

"Are they imprints too?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, and so are Sam and Emily," he answered. I gave him a small nod.

"Hey Bella, can we talk for a bit?" Leah asked. My heart stopped for a bit. What could Leah possibly want to talk to me about?

"Yeah… umm sure," I replied uneasily. I slowly got off of Paul and followed her. He gave me an assuring smile.

"I'm not gonna bite you," she grinned. She led me out to the Uley's backyard and sat on their swinging bench. "First off, I'd like to say sorry for being a bitch to you before," she apologized. My eyes widened. Leah, the supposed cold-hearted bitch, is apologizing… to me.

"You're forgiven, though I never did understand why you hated me so much," I told her and then took the seat next to her.

"I didn't hate you Bella," she answered in a soft voice.

"Then what was it?" I asked in confusion.

"I hated the choices you were making. I hated that even though Jake, who was the best choice for you at the moment, was already right in front of your face, you still chose to be hung up over the leech. I mean, it's different now that Paul has taken his place and you've finally chosen differently, but still, I'm sorry," she explained. "And I'm also sorry for being such a damn hypocrite."

"How were you being a hypocrite?" I asked.

"I'm sure Paul's gotten around to telling you about what happened between Sam, me, and Emily," I nodded.

"He told me about it while we were on the way here, wanting to give me some background as it was the first time I was going to meet the Pack. He left out all about the imprinting stuff but now that I know about it, it all clicks into place," I replied. She gave me a small but curt nod before continuing with her explanation.

"When I imprinted on Embry, and vice versa, I still chose to be stuck over Sam. I wouldn't allow myself to love Embry even though I knew that we are meant to be. Like you, it took some time but I finally made the right decision and chose differently. Embry's good for me. He's changed me in a lot more ways than I can count," she chuckled lightly.

"We have more things alike than I thought," I mused.

"So… friends?" she asked. She held out her hand to me with a genuine smile on her face. I was elated.

"Friends," I agreed and we shook hands on it.

"You're good for Paul too Bella. This sounds weird but you're like his Embry, like you're my Bella. You get me?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I get it," I smiled at her.

She and I walked back into the house with linked arms and we were laughing. I could already tell what was going inside all of the wolves' minds. _What the hell?_

**So... how's you guys like that? Honestly, I think that this is the cutest chapter I've written. I love how I made Leah make the comparisons between her and Bella.**

**First off, I'd like to point out that REVIEWS for this story has drastically decreased. We went from 44 REVIEWS to 19 REVI** **EWS in the last chapter! What happened? Please don't give up on this story now D:**

**Lastly, if you are also a FAN of I'll Catch You, I'm sorry to say but I cannot update it today because I haven't written the chapter. I know, I'm sorry! It's because I've been hooked on Degrassi and I have an Eli/Clare story in the making. So if your a fan of that pairing, look out for my upcoming story :) But don't worry, ICY will be UPDATED tomorrow!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	12. Orgasm in my Mouth

Chapter 12: Orgasm in my Mouth

**Paul POV**

After the pack meeting, Bella and I made our way to my house. Charlie was still out of town and Bella didn't feel comfortable being in Forks right now, considering that the Cullens lived there.

"Paul?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah honey?" _She's so cute when she's being shy._

"Can I borrow a change of clothes?" she asked shyly. I gave her a nod and rummaged through my drawers.

"Well, here's a pair of boxers that I haven't worn since I was thirteen, so they should fit you," she let out a small giggle, "and here's a shirt." I handed her the articles of clothing.

"Thank you," she breathed before pecking my lips. She walked inside the bathroom as I waited for her on my bed. I had taken off my shirt and was now only dressed in a pair of boxers. I must not have heard her exit the bathroom because when I opened my eyes, she was shamelessly ogling me.

"See something you like?" I teased. _She has no idea how much she's stroking my ego._

It seems as though the boxers fit just right on her. _She must have rolled the waistband_. The shirt was a different story. It ended mid-thigh and if she hadn't rolled up the sleeves, they would have reached her elbows. Her hair framed her face in loose curls that made her look even sexier.

"Absolutely," she gave me a seductive grin before jumping on the bed with me. She laid on top of me with my arms around her small waist. I took the chance to flip us over. She let out a small squeal. "Paul!" she squeaked. I hovered above her, making sure that I didn't press my weight on her.

Slowly, I dropped my level and placed kisses on her neck. "I love you," I murmured. Her arms wrapped around my neck, refusing to let me go. I trailed upwards and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned lowly in her throat and it urged me to go on. "I love you," I said again, placing kisses on her eyelids.

"I love you too," she finally replied before crashing her lips with my own. I placed my hands and knees on either side of her. Her hands were in different places at once, sometimes scratching down my back. _Oh that feels good._ I took her bottom lip and nibbled on it. She moaned out in pleasure. She swiped her tongue against my lips and I gave her the access.

"Bella," I moaned as I tasted her. _Strawberries and cream._ Our tongues danced together as I slowly traced her sides, dipping inside the shirt. She pulled away and gasped.

"Paul I don't – " I instantly cut her off with a kiss.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I promise," I assured her. _But I sure as hell wanted to._

"Paul, it's not that I don't want to," she bit her lip and blushed furiously. I laughed slightly, caressing her flushed cheeks. "I just…. I've never…." she kept trailing off.

"You've never what?" I teased, poking her side.

"Hey, stop that," she slapped my hand away and it made me laugh even harder. "I already told you this before," she whined.

"I know, but it's just so funny seeing you all choked up about the word sex," I laughed at her. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," she stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry," I managed to say in between laughs. When I was finally able to calm down, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she cuddled into me.

"My dad's going to be home in a few more days," she announced. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It meant that I wouldn't be able to sleep in her house and vice versa.

"Right," was all that I could say.

"We're going to have to tell him about this. You know, _us_," she gestured to our bodies. _Crap._

"When do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"After he gets settled back in. I don't want to give him a heart attack," she joked slightly. I leaned in and kissed the top of her nose.

"Of course not," I grinned. She let out a small yawn and her eyes fluttered beautifully. "Let's get some sleep," I announced. She curled her body into mine and nodded.

"Goodnight Paul," she murmured.

"Love you," I replied.

"Love you too," she mumbled incoherently. Soon enough, her breathing became even and she was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes as well, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

I rolled over and draped my arm to my side, only to find it empty. I patted it a few more times and just came up with nothing but air. I burst up from the bed looking panicked until I smelled eggs wafting in the air from downstairs. I couldn't help the cheesy grin that was plastered onto my face. Not bothering to put on a shirt, I jogged down the stairs to see Bella cooking breakfast, barefoot.

I quietly sneaked behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't even jump. Instead, she leaned back onto me and sighed contently. I rested my chin on her shoulder and hummed in happiness. "Is it going to be like this every day?" I asked hopefully.

_Bella, barefoot, cooking breakfast for me and our kids. _That's an image I'd like to become reality.

"Would you like it to be?" she teased with a grin. I nodded shamelessly against her. She let out a twinkling laugh and turned around to wrap her arms around my neck. She played with the bottom of my hair and sighed. "Maybe in the near future," she smiled softly. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Can't wait," I breathed.

"Now go sit down while I finish cooking," she ordered. I chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, saluting her. I pecked her lips once more before taking a seat in the kitchen. Not long after, she was setting the food in front of me. "God woman, I think I just fell more in love with you," I said in pure adoration as I stared at the food.

"Men," she chuckled. We ate in a comfortable silence until she decided to break it. "Paul?"

"Yeah?" I replied, with my mouth full of food.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. That caused me to stop chewing. My eyes widened slowly and I stared at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it's none of my – " I had decided to cut her off.

"Yes, you should know if this," I gestured to us, "is going to be long term." She nodded and waited for me to continue. I swallowed whatever was left in my mouth and began talking. "My dad was a drunk. When I was younger, he abused both me and my mom. She threatened to divorce him so many times but she never went through with it. One day, he just walked out on us. Just like that," I finished with a snap of my finger.

This was not a comfortable subject for me. I hated having to relive my past, especially when it had to do with my parents.

"And your mom?" she asked with concern in her voice. That's what I liked about Bella. She listened to what I had to say and didn't make unnecessary comments.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "After he left, my mom also became a drunk but she never hit me, not even once. She loved me and would never hurt me. I knew and still know that. She went out to a party one night and she promised me that she would be home early. I waited and waited but she never came home," I felt tears form on my eyes. I saw how much Bella wanted to come over and comfort me, but she stayed put because she knew that I needed to get this out.

"I found out later that she had gotten so drunk at the party, but she still drove herself home. She told her friends that she needed to get home to me early, but she never got to. About five miles down from here, the alcohol really got to here and she lost control of what was happening around her. She collided with another car. The other driver was okay. He didn't even get much of a scratch. My mom on the other hand, didn't have her seatbelt strapped on and she – " I wasn't able to finish as I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Oh Paul," Bella whispered softly. She got out of her seat and hugged me. "I'm so sorry," she added. "That's why you've always had an anger problem, isn't it? You had a bad childhood," she continued. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me. I nodded shamefully against her.

"I don't know how or why, but she had a good amount of money in her bank account. She left everything in my name. The money, this house, and the car," I ended, finishing my story.

"She must have really loved you," she commented as she played with my hair.

"I loved her too," I whispered sadly. We stayed wrapped up in each others' arm until my front door slammed open.

"What's cooking?" Jared bellowed loudly, his voice echoing in the room.

"That smells good," Quil said in a dazed tone as he bounded towards us.

"Uhh, why are you assholes here?" I growled at them. Bella blushed and peeled herself away from me. I whimpered from the loss of touch. _You just lost your man card._

"Well, we were hungry and Emily hasn't cooked. We were just walking down the street when we smelled this amazing food," Embry answered as he stuffed his mouth.

"Since you guys are here anyways, I don't think that's enough for you all. Would you want me to cook more?" Bella asked sincerely.

"Yes!" they all shouted, some voices coming from outside. She laughed and grinned at them. She bounced back in front of the stove and got cooking again. I couldn't help but smile. She was already fitting in with the Pack. Soon enough, the others piled inside my house.

"What the fuck you guys? Were you just waiting for her to get cooking again?" I spat at them. _These assholes!_

"Actually, we were all hungry," Seth answered as he took a seat on the chair.

"We sent in Jared, Quil, and Embry first because we didn't want to be there if you were to blow up or something," Leah stated bluntly.

"Thanks for thinking so much of me," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"This is so good," Embry moaned. "I love your food Bella! At least now we know where to go when Emily doesn't cook," he suggested and everyone let out sounds of approval. _Fuckers._

"What am I? Emily's replacement?" Bella teased as her head poked out from the kitchen.

"For the moment, yes," Quil smiled at her sheepishly. I reached over and backhanded him upside the head, making some pieces of food escape his mouth.

"She's not your fucking cook," I hissed at him.

Bella laughed and continued cooking. "How does Paul get someone like Bella? I mean really?" Jared asked in a muffled tone, his mouth full.

"She can cook," Quil sighed dreamily.

"She's smart," Seth added.

"She doesn't care about this werewolf crap," Jared continued.

"I can bake too," Bella added from the kitchen. _Oh God, I love that woman!_

"Holy mother of fuck, I think I just fell in love," Quil groaned. I rolled my eyes and willed myself to ignore his comment.

"Where are Sam and Jake?" I asked.

"They're talking about Alpha stuff," Leah replied. I gave a curt nod, not pressing on to the subject.

"Here you guys go," Bella announced as she placed more food on the table. All of the guys' eyes snapped wide open as they took in the wide variety of food Bella gave them. Hell, even mine did. They all had a look of pleasure on their faces.

"Shit Bella, where did you learn to cook like this?" Leah asked as she herself dug into the food.

"Natural talent, I guess," she shrugged.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Quil chanted.

"What?" Embry asked him.

"I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth," he moaned, stuffing his face with more food.

"Quil!" we shouted, as we all laughed.

I looked at Bella and her eyes lit up happily. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me. She wiggled onto my body, trying to get comfortable and leaned back. We watched the guys feed their selves frantically.

"Imagine how it would be when it's our own kids," I commented. I snapped my mouth closed. _Did I just really say that? I hope I didn't scare her._

She surprised me by laughing. "I'm sure they won't be as bad as these ones," she pointed to the Pack.

"I hope not"

**You guys like?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. This is it

Chapter 13: This is it

**Bella POV**

An hour after the boys came, Jacob came barging into Paul's house. "We have a problem," he announced hastily.

"What's going on Jake?" Embry asked him worriedly.

"The Cullens are at the border, like right now! Even though the treaty is already broken they're still honoring it but I doubt they will be for any longer if you guys don't move your asses!" he shouted at all of the Pack members. _Oh no!_ Their eyes widened before they all rushed out the door.

Paul looked at me worriedly. "I can't leave her," he said firmly to Jacob with narrowed eyes.

Jake let out a sigh. "I think it's best if you bring her. They need to know our reason behind killing him," he replied in an Alpha tone.

"You're Alpha now?" I asked in a low voice. He nodded slowly at me. "Congratulations," I whispered. Paul wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Thanks Bella, but we really need to leave," Jake told both of us. Paul and I nodded before following him out. "I'll meet you guys there," with that, he bolted out into the forest.

"Wait for me, okay?" Paul asked.

"Okay," I replied. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before running into the forest. He came back a few seconds later as the wolf I had come to know. He walked over to me slightly and nuzzled his head into my stomach. "I got it Paul," I assured him. _You better have_. He snorted.

He laid on his stomach and allowed me to go onto him. I cautiously threw one of my legs onto him and got settled on his back. He jerked up suddenly and I nearly fell off. He let a whimper come out from his muzzle. _I'm so sorry!_ He apologized quickly. "I'm fine. I promise," I told him. I grabbed onto his fur and leaned forward. "Let's go," I stated.

He nodded his wolf head and flashed through the forest. _I can't believe they're doing this now._ He whined. "Well, you did kill Edward," I said jokingly. My eyes widened in their own accord. _How can I say that? He was a special person to me. How can I just easily joke about his death?_ I felt disgusted with myself.

As if feeling my guilt, Paul quickly hushed me. _Honestly, I think that he deserved what he got Bella. He was going to kill you!_ He shouted in my head, obviously angered at the possibility. "I get that but how can I joke about his death like that? I should at least be grieving for his family," I defended.

_God Bella, are you hearing yourself? Those reeking bloodsuckers don't deserve any of your sympathy! When they left you, you were practically dead. I was there to witness your state of being. Trust me. It is something that I never want to see again. Have you forgotten about Alice's betrayal too? _He spat at me harshly.

"Of course not!" I shouted at him loudly. His body slumped underneath me while he ran. _I'm sorry I just – can you stop? Please? I don't like the way you're putting guilt onto yourself._ He apologized in a heartfelt tone. "Its fine," I replied, my voice now softer. I leaned even more and rested my head against his body. _We're almost there._ He announced. I nodded my head against his fur.

I looked around and saw a group of wolves in the distance. In front of them were six stoic figures with angered expressions on their faces. _I couldn't have expected any less._ I'm the reason Edward was killed! _Calm down Bella._ Paul thought to me. "I'm trying," I whispered.

Soon enough, we reached them. The Cullens' eyes flashed towards me and they all had deep glares that were pointed to me. I bit my lip as I tried to fend off my guilt. I got off of Paul's body and stood on the ground floor. His warm arms wrapped my waist immediately after he phased back.

"I assume you know why we are here," Carlisle said in a tone that made me whimper in fear. Paul's grip on me tightened. Sam and Jake phased back but the other's continued to stay wolf. Jake towered over my body and Sam stood by his side.

"The treaty has been broken," Jake announced in a dangerously calm voice.

"Of course it was! How stupid do you think we are mutt?" Rosalie snapped at him.

"Did we say that you didn't know?" Sam spat at her. She was gob smacked. _Bitch!_

"We thought so," Paul added. I looked up and gazed into his eyes. He gave me a small assuring smile. I hugged his waist and flushed myself against him.

"Stop being so cozy with the dog Bella," Alice shot at me. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I let go of Paul and closed my eyes as I took heavy breaths.

"Are you alright?" the three wolves asked me worriedly. I brought my hand up to silence them.

"If I were you Alice, I'd shut the fuck up because you don't know crap!" I shouted at her as my anger finally got the best of me. I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Bells finally got some balls!" he exclaimed happily. Rosalie smacked him but he ignored it.

"You're not mad?" I asked him in disbelief. He shook his head furiously.

"Honestly? Not really. The asshole got what was coming to him. You have no idea how pissed I was when he forced all of us to move. He ripped me away from my baby sister and that wasn't something that I was going to let go easily," he explained, giving me a bright smile.

"How can you say that?" Esme shrieked at him. He just shrugged at her.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"No matter what, know that I got your back Belsie-boo," he added. I nodded before wiping away the happy tears that flowed from my eyes.

"You have killed my son," Carlisle growled through his lips.

"For a good reason," Sam smirked.

"I can't believe you killed my brother! How dare you all?" Alice screamed. She tried to tear her way across the border but Jasper held her captive. "Let go of me Jasper!" He shook his head apologetically.

"I won't let you do anything that you'll regret," he told her. Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it in assurance.

"Let us hear this oh so good reason," Rosalie hissed as she crossed her arms.

"He broke more than one rule Blondie. He crossed the border. That's one. He attempted to bite a human. That makes it two," Jake answered them smugly.

"That is a lie!" Alice screeched. I stared at her in disbelief. I let go of Paul's hand and marched towards her, but Paul grabbed my waist and kept me back.

"Don't do this," he pleaded with me.

"Why not? Let me go Paul! Alice needs to know that she is wrong. She betrays me and then goes off spouting this crap that little good Edward could never possibly do this to me," I shouted mainly at Alice.

"What exactly happened?" Jasper hissed. Paul growled at him as if warning him off. I think Jasper took the hint.

"I can't believe you called Edward out on me Alice! I told you that I didn't want to see him anymore. You have no idea how much I hurt, how much I _suffered _when he left. When all of you left! You have no right to come here and act like you didn't do anything wrong. You betrayed me," I shrieked at her.

"Edward would never try to bite you. Never," she screamed back.

"Well, that shows just how much you know. Or tell me, did you see the way we was grabbing my neck in one of your visions? How about the part where he threatened to kill me for if he couldn't have me then no one could? Tell. Me. Did you know?" I emphasized each word, making sure that she could feel the anger behind my voice.

"Oh fuck no!" Paul snarled behind me. I was just thinking the exact same thing.

"How could you do that Alice?" Emmett shouted at her. The rest of the Pack was slowly advancing with their teeth barred at Alice. They were pissed off.

"So you still sent him to me even though you knew that I could possibly die?" I asked in disbelief. Tears burned in my eyes as I realized how much deeper this all went.

"I d-didn't know. I thought that maybe he wouldn't do that. He loves you!" she cried out.

"Alice," Esme gasped.

"You had no right to kill Edward!" Alice continued.

"We had every right to kill you brother of a bloodsucker. He was going to kill an imprinted mate," Sam growled at Alice. "So don't you dare tell us that we had no right!"

"You know what? Fuck this! I'm with Bella and the mutts on this one. I'm surprised myself but you crossed a line Alice. You may have possibly led Bella to her own death. How can you do that?" Rosalie spat at her.

"You're an ass Alice," was Emmett's only statement. The Pack let out barks of approval.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered.

"We're leaving," he stated firmly before grasping Alice's hand. They took off into the vast forest and left all of us standing with our mouths open.

"Did they just – " Jake couldn't finish his sentence. I could tell that the Pack was itching to go after them. "Stay," he ordered the boys.

"What now?" Paul asked the Cullens. He had already pulled me back to his side.

"As much as it pains me to know that my son is dead, you did have valid reasons," Carlisle sighed sadly.

"We're sorry Bella," Esme pleaded.

"Its fine," I replied in a monotone voice. She burst into sobs before burying herself into Carlisle's chest.

"Hey Bells," Emmett started. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I love you," he smiled brightly at me.

"I love you too Emmy," I grinned at him. Paul growled by my side. "Shut up, jealous. It's called brotherly love," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Alice and Edward has caused you," Rosalie sincerely apologized. It took me a while to get over the shock.

"It's alright," I replied softly.

"I am hoping that we can rearrange the treaty," Carlisle said hopefully.

"Sam?" Jake asked.

"It's your call," Sam replied as he patted Jake on the shoulder. Jake nodded and walked over to Carlisle as they met each other halfway. They stayed on their rightful territories though.

"It's finally over," Paul whispered before crushing me to his chest. I couldn't help but let out a sob. I cried for everything that has happened to me. I cried for myself, for Edward, and Alice's betrayal.

"Hey, dude?" I heard Emmett asked.

"What?" Paul snapped. I rubbed his arm in comfort.

"Calm down," I said softly.

"Can I just hug Bella goodbye?" Emmett asked sadly. I dried my tears.

"Goodbye?" I asked him in shock.

"Rosalie and I talked about it. We're going to go away for a while," he replied with a small frown.

"Can I?" I asked Paul.

"You don't have to ask," he smiled and then kissed my forehead. I grinned brightly at him.

I threw myself into Emmett's arms. "I missed you!" I exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I missed your bear hugs too," I added.

"Don't forget that I'm always with you Bells, whether I'm here physically or not," he told me.

"I promise," I promised him.

He gently placed me back on the floor and also kissed my forehead. "Geez, you stink," he smirked.

"Shut up," I muttered as a blush formed on my face. Paul fake coughed behind us.

"Can I have my mate back?" he asked.

"Go for it," Emmett grinned. I skipped back to Paul's side and nuzzled myself into his body.

"This is it Bella. No more restrictions," Paul smiled brightly at me.

"No more restrictions," I agreed.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I think that this story only has ONE or TWO more chapters left. It's so sad, I know :(**

**Thanks for being a part of this ridiculously awesome ride into the life of Bella Swan and Paul Meraz! :D All you REVIEWers, readers, alerters, and favoriters out there ROCK!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	14. Epilogue

**MUST READ: I haven't updated anything in over a month. I know, so so so so sorry! I've only had one month of high school and I can officially say that high school sucks ass. I never get any free time for myself. All the time I have is always consumed with homework and projects and school crap. **

**Honestly, I haven't written anything until this chapter. I tried to make it as fun and good as I could with the limited amount of time I had to write this. Even after posting this, I have to go back and finish the lasts of my homework. If I finish them early, (and you're a fan of I'm in Love with a Rockstar) I might be able to post up a chapter of that too.**

**So, now, I present to you the last awaited chapter of My Savior!  
**

Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Paul POV**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor announced with a bright smile._

_I cupped Bella's neck and intertwined our lips together for the first time as a married couple. Feeling her smile against my lips, I grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around my waist. Hoots and cat-calls were passed along the crowd._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you more," she grinned._

"Dammit Paul! Help me!" Bella shrieked, bringing me out of my memories.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Yes you do! He's your son too, you know!" she yelled at me angrily.

Though lazy, I couldn't help but smile at what she said. Our son. _My_ son.

I grudgingly got out of the couch and walked into the backyard, only to laugh loudly in amusement. My son was running around in circles in the backyard with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He had left Bella chasing him around like a little, lost dog.

"Come on Blaze! Please, stop running. For mommy, please?" Bella begged, still running after him.

"No shower!" Blaze shouted with a pout. Bella grumbled a string of profanities under her breath, causing me to bellow out more laughter.

"But then you won't smell good! Your uncles and Aunt Leah won't be impressed," Bella whined.

"But they big doggies!" he contradicted. She smacked her palm on her forehead and glared at me.

"Paul!" Bella pleaded. I threw her a smile and she finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Come here you," I chuckled, bringing my son up into my arms. He squealed and thrashed in my arms.

"Daddy!" he laughed.

"He does this _everytime_," Jesse wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she approached us. Blaze stuck his tongue out at her and she happily gave it back.

"Cut it out, you two," Bella ordered.

"Sorry mom," Jesse apologized.

"Why don't you go get dressed? We're going to your uncle Sam's house for Amely's birthday," Bella told her.

"Kay," Jesse shrugged. Bella smiled and gave our eleven-year-old daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you," Bella added.

"You too!" came Jesse's voice from the interior of the house.

"Hey buddy! Why are you giving your mommy a hard time?" I asked Blaze.

"I don't want shower," he muttered, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"He doesn't want a shower," I told Bella.

"Yes, I know!" she groaned irritably. "That's what he's been saying for the past hour." An idea popped in my head and I grinned evilly at Bella. "No, Paul. No," she shook her head quickly, understanding my intentions.

"But it will be fun! Come on. I bet Blaze would like it," I gave my son a persuading smile.

"Yes! Yes!" he agreed swiftly, knowing what I was talking about as well. I placed Blaze down carefully on the grass and made my way to the hose.

"No Paul. Not again," Bella pleaded. I ignored her completely and held the hose in my hand. I cranked up the faucet and had it ready. "Paul if you dare turn that – " she shrieked loudly as the cold water splashed on her. Her eyes shut tightly and her palms were out, as if it could protect her from the water. "You…." she glared. _Oh crap._

She ran after me and tackled me to the ground. _When the hell did she get that strong?_ Taking the hose out of my hands, she began to spray it all over my body. I realized that she was already over her anger when she was smiling happily.

"My turn!" our four-year-old exclaimed.

"Your turn," Bella chuckled as she sprayed Blaze with water. He was shrieking of excitement. He was twirling around under the water and began to wash his body. I stood up from where Bella tackled me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was laughing in a carefree manner with a beautiful smile graced upon her lips.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered deliciously. Twelve years of marriage and I never cease to get that kind of reaction from her.

"No," she replied with a hint of mysteriousness in her voice.

Suddenly, she ripped herself from my grip and turned the hose on to its full power.

"Crap!" I cursed loudly. She fell onto the grass laughing, obviously at my expression.

"What's goi – " Jesse cut short as she saw what was happening. Bella and I gave her sheepish smiles.

Blaze, on the other hand, yelled, "Hose! Hose!"

Jesse grinned hugely and ran after him with the hose now in her hand. He yelled in surprise and regained his place running around in circles again. I laughed at my two kids and so did Bella. The sprinklers had turned on, adding to the effect of the water mists around us.

While the two kids were busy, I pounced on Bella and dropped my face to hers.

"You're going to regret that, you know?" I murmured. Her eyebrows rose slightly and she bit her lip.

"Oh really?" she asked seductively.

"Yes," I smiled, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"BLAZE!" Jesse shrieked, causing Bella and I to pull away from each other. We turned our heads to see what was going on.

Jesse had fallen into the sandbox and Blaze was pounding water at her mercilessly. The sand around her had turned into mud and she was now bathing in it.

"You all muddy!" Blaze laughed, not caring that he was probably going to get it from Jesse later on.

"Blaze, the point of this was supposed to be so that you could get clean. Not get dirtier," Bella chuckled, taking Blaze up into her arms.

I held out my hand to Jesse and she gladly took it. "Stand up. Arms out," I told her. She obliged and stood before me. Bella took the hose from Blaze's grasp and handed it to me.

"Can you hurry dad? It feels disgusting," she moaned.

"I'm getting there," I snickered.

I lowered the power of the hose and then watered the mud out of her.

"Thanks," she muttered, walking over to Bella's side.

"Your turn," Bella nudged Blaze over to me. He grinned joyously and bounced over to me.

"You ready for this?" I asked him enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as I began to hose him down.

Bella wrapped Jesse in a towel and then helped her in the house.

"You all good?" I asked Blaze. He nodded, looking up at me.

"Is mommy mad?" he asked a bit fearfully.

I smiled and ruffled his head a bit. "She's not mad," I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief. "But don't tire your mom out so much, kay? She has another baby in her stomach right now," I told him. His eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. Now go inside and get dressed," I patted his butt into the direction of the house. He scrambled inside quickly and yelled 'Mommy!'

Shaking my head, I walked in to see Bella still dripping wet. She had just finished patting Blaze dry and then told him to go pick out his clothes. We're learning new things about Blaze every day. For one, he hates taking showers. _As if that wasn't obvious enough….._ And second, he likes picking out his own clothes. For a four-year-old, he has a pretty good sense of style.

"Stay in the room until daddy and I get you, okay?" Bella told him.

"Okay mommy! I love you," he kissed her cheeks and walked into his room.

"Is he okay?" I asked her, running my hands through my hair. I heard her breath hitch a bit and I couldn't help but snicker. Even though I've already given up my wolf, my senses were still much heightened than a regular human's.

"He's fine," she replied as she continued to dry her hair with a towel. Glancing at the clock, her face turned into a scowl.

"What?" I asked her innocently.

"You made us ten minutes late," she grunted.

"It's not that big of a deal, Bells," I laughed at her.

Her shoulders sagged and she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I know. I'm just so exhausted. Blaze somehow finds it fun to make my life harder with each day. The stress of the baby is getting to me and don't even start with the hormones," she flailed her arms out in the air dramatically.

I raised my eyebrows at her in suggestion. "Hmmm, really?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, and my _husband_ seems to find my suffering amusing," she pointed out, crossing her arms at me.

"You know that's not true," I shook my head as I walked over to her.

"Then why don't you ever bother to help me out?" she asked irritably.

"Because you're the mom," I replied with indifference.

"Yeah, and you're the dad," she retorted. "This parent thing works both ways Paul. Soon, we're going to have another baby in the house and I can't handle three kids all on my own," she sighed tiredly.

I walked over to her and brought her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm really trying to get better at being a dad. Apparently, I need more than eleven years," I was able to joke.

Her laugh was muffled against my skin. "Remember the first time I cooked for you here?" she asked me. I nodded my head at her, clearly remembering the day.

_"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Quil chanted._

_"What?" Embry asked him._

_"I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth," he moaned, stuffing his face with more food._

"Fucking Quil," I commented with a laugh.

"And it seems that our kids _are_ just about as bad as the guys were at that time," she grinned.

I laughed at her. "And you said that they wouldn't be as bad as them," I pointed out. She gave me a sheepish smile and a peck on the lips.

"I was proven wrong," she beamed. I caressed her face lovingly until I took notice of our states.

"We need to get you out of these clothes. You're dripping wet," I commented, accidentally changing the subject. I sniffed the air and looked at her with glazed eyes. "In more ways than one," I growled.

She gave me a wink and skipped up the stairway of our house. "We're already late enough as it is," she sang. I scrambled after her quickly.

"Perhaps thirty minutes won't be that late?" I asked hopefully as I closed the bedroom door behind us.

"Perhaps," she smiled wickedly.

**So there you have it! My Savior is officially over! O-VER! :D**

**For those who don't know already, I DO have a new story coming up VERY VERY SOON! It is going to be a Bella/Jacob story. No, it is not an imprint story but you'll learn more about that as the story progresses. The story is going to be called Keep Holding On, for many reasons. Please look out for that and keep updated by putting me on AUTHOR ALERT.**

**(It comes out on OCTOBER 7, 2010. You guys know what date that is? It's my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY here on Fanfiction! Help me celebrate it by being one of the firsts to REVIEW my up and coming story!)  
**

**Thanks for being a part of this crazy ride. This is the shortest story I've had of point, but it's also one of the very successful ones I've ever written. **

**For the last time for this story, I'm going to ask you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :)**

**P.S. This story isn't exactly over! I'll be adding many outtakes to this story so don't forget about it just yet!  
**


End file.
